


Crazy Love

by alyssa146



Series: Crazy Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Narcissism, Possible Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Stalking, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence, cyclothymia, mental Jensen, morid jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is a normal 18 year old boy whose starting his freshman year of college, he couldn't be more excited to finally be free and live his own life. But when he meets Jensen Ackles a dark disturbed young man who seems to have way to many mental issues and follows Jared everywhere he goes, will that change the way Jared views life? And what happens when he falls in love with Jensen? Can he handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna go ahead and warn yall Jensen is mental in this story and I mean he has a lot of problems. I mentioned some in the warning tags but they will be mentioned again I think in chapter 2. This story is going to be a little dark and twisted and that's mainly because of the stalking Jensen will be doing and his mental problems. There will be a few violent chapters and be prepared for when there is a sex scenen because it wont be gentle at all with the mental issue you'll find out later. I hope yall like it though!

I was running across campus, pulling at my shirt to rid some of the sweat building underneath. It was yet another hot Texas day here at Texas A&M and I was late for class. I couldn’t miss this Psych test.

I busted through the doors panting heavily and blushed as everyone turned to look at me. Dr. Adams rose a dark brow “thank you for that graceful entrance Jared, would you like to take a seat?”

I ducked my head and sat next to a snickering Chad I glared and elbowed him roughly before diving into my test.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Jay-bird were going out tonight and I won’t take no for an answer.”

I shook my head stubbornly “no Chad I have my English Lit paper due Monday.”

He rolled his eyes and pounced me. He shoved my head in the sheets “Jared you have all weekend now get your lanky ass in gear, and here wear this!” 

He threw me a tight black v-neck I groaned quietly “fine, but you owe me! You can buy all my drinks tonight.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

We wandered in the bar and straight up to the counter were Chad shamelessly ordered some beers and whipped out our fake ID’s.

I sat nervously on the stool “Jay try not to look so guilty huh?”

I frowned and sipped the beer as he scanned the crowd “maybe I’ll get me some tail tonight?”

I scoffed “I’m going to the bathroom; try not to hump the floor.”

Clumsily I made my way to the bathroom; suddenly a broad shoulder shoved me roughly. I blinked in surprise as I stumbled back.

I looked up into the strangers mesmerizing green eyes. “Uh im-im sorry.” The beautiful stranger sneered and shoved me again, I found myself growing angry “hey back off I said sorry, don’t be such a dick!”

He pushed me again straight into Chad who jumped up with a fierce look “back off dickbag before I kick your boorish ass.”

The stranger smirked challengingly as a long haired brunette stepped up “Jensen step off.”

The freckled man-Jensen- scoffed but stepped back.

The blue eyed man winced sheepishly “I’m sorry he-sometimes he doesn’t know what his doing. I’m Chris Kane.”

I nodded slowly “its ok, uh I’m Jared Padalecki and this is my friend Chad Murray.” I looked to Jensen who was staring at me intensely, I blushed and turned away.

Chris nudged him “why don’t you go sit down? Now.”

As Jensen stalked away furiously Chris smiled politely “I’m sorry again he has, well he has some problems.”

Chad snorted “no kidding.”

I glared at him before smiling “its ok I guess I should have been paying more attention. Well the first time he did keep shoving me.”

Chris nodded “yeah I’m sorry he has some anger issues, his really not that bad of a guy when you really get to know him he just has some personal problems.”

Chad grumbled under his breath as he sat down.

“Like I said its fine, alls forgiven I think my friend and I are leaving anyway-have a goodnight.”

I gripped Chad’s arm tight and yanked him out of the bar .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t get Jensen’s heated stare out of my head that night. I woke up early Saturday morning and decided I needed to clear my head. 

I slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt before peeking at Chad, I couldn’t help but laugh.

He was rolled on his stomach, mouth wide open and drool sliding onto his pillow. I shook his shoulder “hey I’m going running, then to get some breakfast wanna come?”

He raised his head groggily “what time is it?”

I checked the clock “um 8:30?”

He groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow and grumbled into it “why the fuck are you awake?”

“Some of us don’t hibernate till noon.”

He huffed “why don’t you come back after you run and then will get breakfast?”

“So you don’t wanna run with me?”

He gave me a glare “ill take that as a no?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jogged easily down the sidewalk through the town, Hunter Hayes blasting through my headphones.

I stopped at the stoplight and waited for the signal, I reached down to tie my shoe when a shadow loomed over me.

I paused and glanced up in alarm and my eyes bugged. It was Jensen.

He was smirking down at me. I yanked my ear buds out and shot up; he was wearing sweatpants and a thin shirt-a baseball cap on his dirty blonde hair.

I shuffled anxiously at his silence “Uh I’m jogging.” I spat out dumbly.

He raised a brow and I closed my eyes and cursed at my stupor.

“What I mean was, are you jogging?’

He was silent as he eyed me. I paled at his hungry gaze and stepped back “well I’m going to go…uh see ya.”

I took off hastily and clutched my phone in my sweaty palm.

I knew he was still behind me, I could feel his presence as I jogged back to my dorm and without looking back I jerked open the door and dove in.

I jumped on Chad’s sleeping form he let out a painful yelp and sat up “what the fuck Jay?”

I shook my head fearfully and he moved over “what’s wrong?”


	2. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad almost kicks some ass, and Jared learns about Jensen's problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would post another chapter today! tomorrow will learn about Jensen's problem more in depth.

“That guy from the bar last night, I bumped into him while running and he followed me here.”

Chad’s gaze darkened with fury “that piece of shit ill fucking kill him.” He hissed and moved to the window “that fucking psycho is still down there!”

He changed clothes quickly and stomped out I ran after him “what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna deal with this jackass, no ones gonna mess with my best friend.’

Jensen was leaning against the building boldly as Chad stormed over fists clenched.

I stopped at the door and gazed on in panic I shook my head “Chad I don’t like this.”

He disregarded me as he stopped in front of Jensen. “Are you fucking crazy? You must have some balls coming here.”

Jensen didn’t budge, he simply smirked dangerously.

I shivered and took a step forward “Chad leave it alone.”

“No Jay I’m going to deal with this.” He gave Jensen a voracious look “you better leave Jared alone got me? And if you come here again ill kick your ass so hard it’ll knock the crazy out of you.”

At that he backed up and clutched my arm before pulling me down the walk to the café. “You listen to me Jared, if that guy follows you again you go somewhere public and you call me got it?”

And I knew he was serious, which didn’t happen very often I nodded.

Chad shook his head “fucking freak, I’m gonna see about finding that guy he was with last night. Chris Kane I think I know where he works.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

We barged into the music store loudly as Chad stomped down the rows pulling me with him.

We spotted Chris at the counter and he looked up sharply I avoided his gaze.

Chad slammed his hands on the glass “you listen here I don’t know what kind of game your little buddy is playing but it’s not funny.”

Chris frowned in confusion “what do you mean?’

“What I mean is Jared went jogging earlier and bumped into that psycho and he followed him to the dorms and waited outside like a fucking creep his lucky I didn’t kick his ass.”

Chris’s eyes widened “I’m so sorry he was supposed to be at work today. I’m sorry I didn’t know he would follow you.”

I shook my head “he just scared me a bit is all. It’s like he knew where I was.”

“Well he did seem to have a fascination with you last night he couldn’t stop staring and when you left he was ready to go.”

I bit my lip “is there something wrong with him?”

Chris sighed “there’s more than just one thing wrong with him.”

Chad shook his head in frustration “yeah that much is obvious but that didn’t answer his question, is the dude mental?”

I shoved his shoulder and gave him a stern glance, but he just shrugged “well Jay-bird he has to be.” He turned back to Chris “listen I get his your friend but I won’t take him stalking mine got it? You deal with him or I will.”

Chris sighed “I will I’m sorry again. His never done this before-there must really be something about you.”

I frowned “why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong with him?”

He closed his eyes and sat down “because there’s not just one problem there’s many and it’s not my story to tell. All you need to know right now is yes he has some mental issues.”  
I held my hands out helpfully “I’m going to major in psychology maybe I could help?”

Chris smiled politely “that’s nice of you but there’s no helping Jensen. Listen since you’re a psych major I’ll tell you what’s wrong with him maybe that will keep you away. He can be dangerous when he wants to be, his my friend but even I’ll admit the dude freaks me out sometimes.”

“Jensen has Cyclothymia, Narcissistic Personality, a Transient Tic, and Sadism.”

My eyes widened I knew 3 out of the 4.

“What’s Cyclothymia?”

Chris shook his head “Google it. And watch out Jared now that he knows you and knows where you live he will watch you.”

I shivered in fear. Was he watching me right now ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall are liking it! hit me with some comments! How's everyone liking creepy Jensen?


	3. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared decides to sneak off from his friends and do a little research on Jensen's problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose loving this story! I love all the comments your leaving!

Chad wouldn’t let me go anywhere alone, and I guess we were lucky that we had all our classes together this semester. 

Well all except 2 which I had with my friend Sandy who took over for Chad when that time came.

I was never alone and it was starting to get a little annoying.

That afternoon I snuck out of the views of my friends and ran off the library to do some research on Jensen’s mental disorders.

I dropped my bag into the chair next to me and fired up the computer.

I plugged in my headphones and started.

Cyclothymia: mood disorders-mood swings and episodes are common.

I frowned ok whats the difference between that and being Bipolar?

Transient Tic: in which a person makes one or more brief, repeated movements or noises. These movements or noises are not on purpose.

I nodded to myself so far these don’t seem too bad. Well I guess the Cyclothymia could be awful. He could lash out with violent mood swings.

Narcissistic Personality: the lack of ability to show or have empathy and a desire to keep focus on themselves (also the many traits of stalkers)

Sadism: the tendency to derive pleasure from inflicting pain, suffering or humiliation on others.

I jerked my headphones out and leaned back in the chair in a daze.

He really does have serious problems. I knew right then I couldn’t get involved with this man, I had to keep my distance or I could get hurt.

\--------------------------------------------------------

By the time I walked out of the library it was dark. “Fuck.” My dorm was on the other side of campus.

I looked around warily before starting off. I kept my pace quick as I hurried across the campus, passing by some students.

As I kept going the students faded and I was left walking alone. I could feel my heart racing with dread inside.

I froze in terror as I heard a leaf crunch behind me. My breath was coming in heavy as I whirled around to spot the source of the sound, but there was nothing there.

My eyes darted around fearfully before I gripped my bag and took off running.

As I got closer to my dorm I could hear the heavy stomps of feet somewhere behind me but I couldn’t risk looking back and I pushed myself to move quicker.

I almost shouted in glee as I spotted my dorm building and Chad in front of it with Sophia.

When he saw me his face mixed with anger and worry “what the fuck jay-bird!? I’ve been calling you for an hour you had me worried sick! And why are you running?”

I bent over and panted “I heard someone behind me.”'

Chad looked over my shoulder his eyes darkening as he tried to find Jensen who we both knew was watching us.

He took my arm in a tight grip and jerked me inside “where were you?’

I shrugged him off “I was at the library I looked up those disorders Chris told us about and man he wasn’t kidding Jensen has issues.”

I handed my notebook to him and his eyes moved rapidly as he read.

“Shit, Jared he could be seriously dangerous.”

I nodded slowly “he could be more than a little dangerous. A lot of stalkers have Narcissistic Personality disorders and while that bothers me what really bothers me is the Sadistic personality.”

He read that one quickly and his face contorted into disgust “is that some kind of sick joke? So what he likes to beat and humiliate his fuck toys?”

I nodded “looks like it.”

Chad shook his head “I don’t want you alone anymore got it? His not getting his hands on you.”

“I won’t I promise.”

Sophia looked up and smiled reassuringly “you’re safe Jay we won’t let him hurt you.”

But I could see it in her and Chad’s eyes.

That was something they couldn’t promise .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its starting to get a little creepy now.


	4. The Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared starts to crack from the torment of the watchful eyes of Jensen, so Chad decides its time to go out. But what happens when Jensen shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting serious in this chapter. We get some Jensen POV.

It had been a week of pure torture not knowing where Jensen was, or if he was there at all.

I walked in my room and slammed the door shut before sliding down it and burying my head in my hands.

I was starting to lose it.

“Jay?”

My head shot up as Chad walked out of the bathroom with a concerned face “what’s wrong?”

My bottom lip quivered and I shook my head causing my shaggy bangs to fall in my eyes “I can’t take it Chad imp going crazy! I’m tired of looking over my shoulder to try and see if a man I’ve met twice is following me!”

“I’m scared to even leave my room because all I can think is his right outside waiting to snatch me.”

He moved closer and sat next to me “I’m sorry this is happening to you Jay, see this is why I tell you to calm to hotness down.”

I couldnt help the small smile at that one.

He stood up “you know what? Fuck him were going out, were going to show him you’re not scared. So get ready were going to the club.”

“Chad I don’t think-“

He held up a hand “no Jared were going, and will take a big group of friends and I won’t leave you alone for one minute ok? Don’t let him win.”

I nodded hesitantly.

“Well get changed you’re not going out in that.”

I glared at him and ripped my shirt off as he threw a tight grey button up “now let’s go!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

We entered the dark lively club an hour later, and I clung closely to Sandy’s arm as we weaved through the crowd.

“Jare calm down ok? You’re breaking my arm.”

I smiled sheepishly and eased up “I’m sorry I’m just anxious, what if his here?”

She rubbed my arm “if his here will deal with it.”

I decided I needed a drink; Chad led me to the bar and sat me down “what do you want?”

“Something to take the edge off.”

He grinned and ordered us 4 shots of Tequila. I threw them back hastily.

“Will someone dance with me?”

Sandy stepped up and took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

I moved my body to the music and closed my eyes allowing the rhythm to take over.

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and I moved my hips thinking Sandy was the one moving with me.

But as the hands slipped lower I paused. Those hands were defiantly too big to be girls.

My heart stopped as I turned to see Jensen grinning wildly his eyes dark with desire and something else I couldn’t detect.

I gasped in panic and backed up my eyes wide “stay away from me.”

He ignored my warning and stomped forward with intent he reached out and gripped my waist tightly slamming my body to his. He was rock hard in his pants and I closed my eyes in repulsion.

I clutched his shoulders and tried to pull back but he didn’t budge. I took a shaky breath and looked around for my friends, they were at the bar laughing, completely disinterested in what was happening.

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?”

He looked me in the eye; his eyes were void of emotion-except for lust.

He tangled is fingers in my hair and gripped hard pulling me forward painfully till his lips caressed my ear.

“I want you.” His voice was deep and whiskey smooth and full of a silky Texan accent and I couldn’t help but shudder at the roughness.

I licked my lips uneasily “you don’t know me, and let me just say stalking someone is not the way to win ones heart.”

He scoffed and jerked back and I watched as his shoulder twitched along with his lips. 

The Transient Tic I thought.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over my shoulder. He looked back at me and smirked cunningly before slamming his lips on mine cruelly. I squeaked at the vicious kiss.

He jerked back “ill be watching doll.”

And then he vanished into the crowd like smoke.

“Jared! Are you ok?”

I traced my lips soothingly as blood dripped from my bottom lip. I looked up to Sophia’s worried eyes and I shook my head “no, no im not.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“I cant believe the nerve of that jackass! What the fuck was he thinking coming in like that and kissing you?”

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch as Sandy rubbed me arm.

“We all knew he would be there Chad, I knew he would be watching I just didn’t think he would do something like that. It was like he wanted to get caught, like he waited for you to spot him before kissing me.”

Chad laid his hands on his lips and groaned before whirling around to Sandy “and you! You were supposed to be with him! What the fuck?’

She cowered back “im sorry I knoew but I had to go to the bathroom I thought he heard me.”

I frowned “hey now lets chill out, were not jumping on eachother got it?”

 

Jensen’s POV.  
He was beautiful, the most spectacular thing ive ever seen.

I watched his body move erotically on the dance floor and I knew my moment had come when the flimsy skank he was dancing with moved off without him noticing.

I clneched my fists as they twitched before gripping his slender waist forcefully. I couldn’t help the moan that slipped past my lips at the feel of his body.

He froze and I knew I had been caught so I let him turn around, I even let him back up before I took in my pray and pounced.

His lips were sinful, I knew I had bruised them and that’s the way I wanted it. I wanted him bleeding for me.

I followed him and his friends back to his dorm. I watched as his wannabe blonde friend (who never seemed to shut the fuck up) Chad sat him on the couch. His friends fussed around him and I rolled my eyes, fucking pussies.

I growled as that slut of a brunette sat next to him and wrapped her stringy arms around his tall frame. She looked like a fucking Barbie doll compared to his God like beauty.

Ultimately his friends left, except for Chad and I watched as Jared rid himself of his clothes and I marveled his toned body.

I would have him, and nothing would stop me .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did yall like it? Is anyone scared of Jensen yet?


	5. Not Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the club. Jensen steps out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

I couldn’t get the taste of Jensen’s lips out of my mind. I knew I shouldn’t be thinking of him, this man was crazy. And he had even busted my lip open.

I sighed in the darkness maybe I was mental to?

I huffed loudly this was ridiculous; there was no way I was falling asleep anytime soon.

I got up quietly and crept to the window and scanned the shadows outside.

Surely he wouldn’t be out there at 2 a.m right? I mean he has to sleep sometime?

I bit my lip in thought. I knew the only way to tire myself out was to take a walk, it’s what I used to do before this shit started.

But now I didn’t think I could risk it. Knowing Jensen he probably was out there, watching me right now begging me to come outside so he could snatch me.

I shook my head defiantly well no way in hell would he be getting me tonight.

I decided I would walk up and down the halls until I grew drowsy. He couldn’t get in my dorm without a ID card so I would be ok.

I slipped on some baggy clothes before ducking out quietly.

I paced down the floors in contemplation, why me?

I mean what was so special about dorky old me?

Frowning I sat down on the step there didn’t have to be anything special, his sick. He has problems he doesn’t need a reason.

He has no real feelings, no emotions. 

His like a robot. A sexy ass robot.

I groaned why did he have to be hot? Was this a cruel joke? I mean come on the first guy I’m drop your pants attracted to since I was 16 and he has to be psychologically unstable?  
I laughed out loud at the quirk of fate.

I went back to my room and as I was climbing in bed I caught movement outside.

My eyes grew and I rushed over slamming my hands on the window as I scanned quickly.

There he was, daringly standing right outside the window without a care in the world.

I backed up swiftly and gasped in fright at his tall broad frame.

His emerald eyes were locked on mine a menacing leer curled on his plush lips and a chill ran up my spine.

He stepped forward and placed his lips on the window before pressing a kiss to it. My God his insane.

He pulled back and let out a breath coating the window in fog before he started to write.

When he was done he cast me one last smirk before disappearing.

On the window he wrote “I won’t be far.”

I reached over and jerked Chad awake.

“What the fuck? It’s too early-“

His eyes stopped on the window and they widened before landing on me.

He took in my trembling form “what the fuck Jay?”

“He was there, watching me right there Chad! He wasn’t even hiding and he smiled at me. God he kissed the fucking window!”

I wrapped my arms around myself and hot tears rolled down my face.

He took me in his arms “that’s it tomorrow were requesting a dorm on a higher floor, and then were paying a visit to Chris .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's a daring thing isn't he?


	6. Im Going Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad and Jensen fight. Chad gets reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter basically just shows jensens a bad ass.

Bright and early the next morning we walked into the music store but before Chad could open his mouth I let out a terrified shriek.

Standing there talking to Chris was Jensen.

Chad gripped my arm painfully tight as I tried to back up and run.

Jensen looked over and smirked darkly and Chris looked confused.

“You! You fucker!” Chad let go of my arm and pulled back to deck Jensen square in the face.

“I’m gonna kick your fucking ass I told you to stay away! You sick pervert.”

But before he could knock Jensen to the ground, Jensen took advantage and tackled Chad to the floor and started pounding him.

I rushed forward and gripped Jensen’s arm and threw him off before pulling Chad in my arms.

“what the fuck is going on?’

Chad looked to Chris.

“Your fucking psycho friend here followed us to the club last night, fucking attacked jay and then he came back to our dorm, sick freak taunted him. Pressed his lips right to the window and then left us a pretty little message.”

Chris eye bugged “Jensen what the fuck!?”

Jensen just rolled his eyes in annoyance and shrugged.

Chad scoffed “oh nothing to say now huh? You had a whole lot to say last night, I won’t be far? Your fucking twisted man.”

Jensen grinned smugly before focusing on me and I shrunk under his heated gaze. Chad stepped in front of me and Jensen huffed in aggravation.

I took the time to take in his appearance. He had on dark jeans and plaid button up. His hair was spiky and fixed.

Why did he have to look so normal?

“I’m so sorry I had no idea he lives with me but I go to sleep earlier than him, I didn’t think he would keep following you.”

I shook my head I couldn’t talk.

Jensen moved forward and shoved Chad aside easily “I won’t hurt you pet…not too bad.”

I jerked away from his touch “what’s wrong with you?”

He shrugged with a lazy smile “why don’t you save us both the trouble Jared and give in? because one way or another I will get you. No matter what.”

“Over my dead body.”

Jensen smirked at Chad “that can be arranged.”

I pulled Chad back “listen Jensen I’m sure you’re not a ….terrible guy but I’m not interested in what you have to offer.”

His eyes darkened “yes you are, I can see it in the way you tremble when I speak. I can feel your body pumping with arousal.”

I blushed.

“You probably haven’t gotten fucked in a while to which will make you desperate and willing to give it up to anyone, isn’t that right?”

I snared “shut the fuck up! You can’t talk about me-“

“I can do anything I want Jay because I have Narcissistic Personality, so I don’t give a fuck if it makes you upset.”

“I’m sure you know all my problems huh? You know how I tick?”

I looked away guiltily “as a matter of fact yes I do. I could help-“

He laughed cruelly “the only thing you can help with is my hard dick, feel free to drop to your knees at any time.”

“That’s fucking it” Chad shoved in front of me “were leaving, stop stalking Jared or ill call the cops.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out our request for another dorm was denied. So the ever faithful Chad took a quick trip to Wal-Mart, tugging me along with him. Where he bought black out curtains so thick no one could see through them, and a metal baseball bat (you never know he said.)

I folded my knees up closer and held onto them tightly as I rocked slowly.

Chad was pacing in front of me his hands tugging on his blonde hair in frustration “ok so the curtains are up so now you don’t have to worry about him peeking in the room ok?’

I scrubbed my face “I shouldn’t have to worry Chad, his driving me crazy!”

“I mean what am I going to do? Hide away forever?”

He shook his head “no you’re not, next time you see him or even feel his there were going to the cops I’m not kidding.”

That night as I was laying in bed I could practically sense him outside the window. No doubt cursing at the thick curtain blocking his view.

I grinned cockily. I was feeling rebellious.

I threw the covers off and snuck a peek at Chad who was out cold.

I walked over to the window and bit my lip I debated on pulling it aside, to taunt him.

Inhaling deeply I let my fingers grace the dark curtain in consideration. Finally I shook my head no I knew he was out there and I couldn’t face him.

Or could I?

I growled in irritation don’t be such a chicken Jared.

I gripped the curtain tight and yanked it back.

No Jensen. 

I narrowed my eyes and took in my surroundings, but he wasn’t there.

And I didn’t know why in that moment I felt disappointment .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Jared feel disappointed?


	7. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes out only to come back to a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im not gonna lie Jensen is fucking creepy in this chapter he even kinda freaked me out and I wrote it.  
> So we get his POV.  
> Ok so im going out of town today and depending on whether theres Wifi at the hotel I might not be able to post till sunday.  
> so heres hoping theres wifi! because I cant stop writing this!

I laid in bed all the next day. 

I was angry at myself for wishing that Jensen would have been there staring back at me the night before.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Chad sat on me.

“Ok Jay enough is enough you’ve been laying in bed all day. It’s like 5 get your ass up you can be depressed.”

I rolled my head to face him “do you have someone stalking you? Do you know what it feels like to be scared to even go outside?”

He opened his mouth to reply but I wasn’t finished. “Do you know that last night I couldn’t sleep and for some reason I wanted to know if he was outside. So I opened the curtain and he wasn’t there and you know what I felt?”

He shook his head in uncertainty.

“I felt let down because he wasn’t there like he usually is. And right now I feel terrified for even thinking that.”

His mouth bobbed, speechless.

I snorted in cynicism “maybe Jensen and I are perfect for each other? Maybe I’m crazy to.”

“No you’re not Jared you’re not him. You just have a heavy weight on your shoulders right now. But you have to get out.”

I leaned my head back and tried to control the tears. Which only fell harder at my embarrassment of the tears starting.

“How about we go to the park? Maybe get some dinner at the burger joint?”

I nodded slowly and he grinned “that’s my boy now come on and hey maybe shower first? You kinda stink.”

I glowered and smacked him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked down the street my eyes jumped timidly and I reached out and gripped Chad’s arm.

Chad was talking excitedly to me and I tried to listen really I did but I was freaking out.

“So I told her there was no reason to get upset at me I mean I’m only 18 and she’s already talking about marriage!”

I nodded absently “you should give her a break, she loves you.”

“Don’t give me that look Jay; I’m a man on the prowl.”

I rolled my eyes.

 

Half way through dinner the feeling of being watched left me and I instantly relaxed.

Maybe he had finally backed off?

But when we got back to our dorm the door was wide open.

I let out a strangled sob as we walked in “he was here.”

Chad was fuming “fucking bastard, look at this mess! He fucked my whole side up!”

I looked to mien and noticed my underwear drawer open and rummaged.

Some pictures were missing.

And I let out a wild scream “I can’t take this anymore! His driving me insane, God his everywhere!’

“That’s it, that’s fucking it. Tomorrow I’m settling this.”

 

Jensen’s POV.  
My hands shook as I ran into the nearest store I cursed my stupid tic and locked myself in the bathroom. I’d been waiting for this moment for days.

“Oh you’ve been very naughty Jen.” I whispered to my reflection the tie on my neck felt tight and I yanked it off forcefully and threw it to the floor.

I had watched until Jared left with Chad. And by the looks of his devilish appearance I could tell he was starting to crack. Soon he would come to me.

I let out a groan and I rubbed Jared’s tight boxer briefs to my cheek relishing in the faint smell of sandalwood and something just pure Jared.

Working fast I pulled out a plastic bag and stuffed the boxers in before placing the bag over my head.

“Oh God yes!” I moaned as I tied the string around my neck sealing off air. I moaned as I inhaled the scent deeply.

I frowned “he used plain soap today instead of the vanilla.” I grumbled 

A sudden pounding on the door broke me from my trance.

“Hey is anyone in there? I need to go!”

“Go away I have the shits!” I growled angrily at the intruder.

“What? Gross man you don’t have to be so crass about it.” 

I smiled as the footsteps faded away and composed myself, I didn’t have much time. “I’ll have to make this quick.”

I tightened the bag even more forcing me to breathe shallowly but I didn’t mind as I took in more Jared scent.

I imagined Jared breathing heavily into my mouth while I loomed over him steadily fucking him and I reached down into my pants keeping my eyes shut as I plotted in my head.

I imagined Jared would lie down and I would tie him up so tight he could barley move.

“Oh yes” I moaned as I began to fist myself in my boxers. The fabric was creating a delicious friction.

The best part of this was Jared’s dirty boxers rubbing against my face, the very boxers that had touch his dick.

That had to mean Jared and I were having sex right?

“of course it does.” I groaned as I squeezed tighter “I’m having sex with Jared.”

I could feel the familiar tingle that I always got while thinking about Jared “oh God I’m so close, so close come on Jared make me cum.” The room felt hot and moist and I shivered as I shot on my hand.

“Holy shit, holy shit.” I panted as I leaned on the sink for support I checked my watch. “Fuck I’m late for work.”

“Alright Jay I have to go now.” I murmured to the boxers I held in my hands and stuffed them in my brief case “don’t cry I’ll be back soon.”

I held the case to my chest tightly. It was like I was holding Jared in my arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Creepy as hell.


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared decides the only way to end this...is to give Jensen a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres WIFI!!!! everyone celebrate!  
> Thanks for all the comments! im glad everyones enjoying it!

I was shaking with anger as I barged into the music store and stomped up to Chris. I slammed my hands on the glass counter and he looked up in shock.

“Jared? Are you ok?”

I sent him a humorless laugh “am I ok? No, no I’m not because your little friend is terrorizing me. Now your going to tell where he works.”

His eyes grew”Jared I don’t think-“

“Well I didn’t ask what you thought did I? no I asked where the fuck he works! I’m tired of being nice and understanding. Now spill. Or I will call the cops like I should have a week ago.”

He sighed tiredly “he works at Johnson&Johnson.”

I sputtered “your telling me his a fucking lawyer? You’ve got to be kidding.”

“No his a paralegal his to cynical to be a lawyer.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I burst through the doors of the office and searched wildly for any sight of him.

“Can I help you sir?”

I turned to face a pretty red head.

“Yes you can is Jensen Ackles here?”

Her face paled “no sir he never showed up to work.”

My eyes darkened. I knew exactly where that fucker was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

I called Chad and told him to be looking for me and meet me outside I also called Chris and told him to get to my dorm asap.

They were both waiting for me outside the building and Chad looked at me questionably.

I clenched my fists “ok Jensen I know you’re out there so why don’t you come out and face me like a man!”

“Jared what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m sick of this-come on Jensen I know your there I stopped by your office they said you didn’t show. And I’m positive this is the only other place you’d be.”

“So why don’t you come out and stop hiding like a pussy!”

Chad and Chris groaned.

I was about to spurt out another insult when he moved from behind the bushes I wilted at his smug smile.

Maybe I should of thought this through some more?

“Hello sweetheart.” I shivered at his whiskey smooth voice.

“Ok Jensen here’s the deal your obviously in love with me or something and I know that your never gonna stop watching me so tell me what you want.”

He raised his brows in amusement “I told you what I wanted… are you suddenly deaf?”

I rolled my eyes he really is Narcissistic.

“Fine then here’s the deal ill go on one date with you tomorrow night-“

“Jay fucking no you’re not going anywhere with that-“

“Shut up Chad. I’ll go on one date with you but I chose where, preferably somewhere public and full of people and Chad and Chris are there to supervise. And if after the date I decide you’re not a totally terrible person will see what happens.”

He pursed his lips in thought. I could practically hear Chad screaming at me in his mind.

“Ok but know this I don’t care what you think after the date, you will be mine.”

“Fine.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hands trembled as I tried buttoning my shirt; Chad took pity on me and shoved them aside gently.

“Jared this isn’t a good idea.”

“I know but I’m sick of him just sitting outside our window. And I know it’s probably not going to stop but I don’t even know him.”

“Maybe his not a bad person? I mean this isn’t him, his sick he can’t help it.”

“Your too nice for your own good Jay.”

Chad drug me through the restaurant my heels dragging the floor. I could already see Jensen at a table with Chris and I felt panic rise in me.

Upon seeing me a predatory smirk crossed his lips. Chris rose “well will leave you to it, will be right over there.”

Chad shot me one last sympathetic glance before following Chris to the bar.

I stood dumbly next the table and he raised his brows “aren’t you going to sit?”

“Uh yeah.” I fell into the seat and moved back.

He snickered knowingly “So Jared-“

“Why me? I mean I dont get it I’ve met you twice really and neither one of those visits were wonderful so I dont get it. You don’t even know me.”

He smirked “Oh Jared of course I know you. I know your still a virgin, I know your favorite color is blue, I know you found out you were gay at 14 and I know you used to have the hots for Chad.”

“I also know that your dad died last year from cancer, I know your brothers a doctor. I know your favorite movie and I even know what you look like when you cum-how your breath hitches and your eyes close. How your arch up into your hand I would like to see that under me.”

My eyes were wide my breathing was heavy.

“How do you know all that?”

He sneered “I work in a fucking lawyers office jackass I know everything. I thought you were smart? Didn’t you get a full ride? Mr. 4.5 GPA.”

“Can I ask some questions?”

He leaned back and crossed his arms casually “I guess so.”

“How old were you when you were diagnosed with your mental problems?”

His eyes darkened and nostrils puffed out and I shrunk back in fear. Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask?

“None of your fucking business this isn’t story time. Why don’t you ask a brilliant question?”

“Ok why won’t you leave me the hell alone?” I knew I was walking on thin ice but I couldn’t help it.

He snarled “what’s your IQ? 70?”

I rolled my eyes “why don’t you just answer the fucking question asshole? And you know what? I’m getting tired of your insults I get that you have a fucking Narcissistic Personality hell it shows plain as day but I don’t think you have any right in this situation to be mocking me when you’re the one committing a crime.”

I shot up “and you know what else? I think this date is over.”

I threw my napkin on the table and turned to leave only to freeze when his hand caught my arm and gave a excruciating squeeze.

“Your not going anywhere Jared .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well bravo for Jared being daring and then Jensen shutting that down.


	9. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit mindblowing.

I jerked my arm out of his grasp and massaged it soothingly “you don’t own me Jensen.”

He smirked sinisterly “oh but I do Jared.” 

I shook my head “how could I ever be in a relationship with someone like you?”

He grinned broadly “baby your going to find that I’m the only one who will ever truly love you.”

I stormed out of the restaurant heated. “Jay what happened?”

I scoffed “its worse than I thought Chad he knows everything about me. I mean everything.”

His eyes grew “how?”

“Oh didn’t I tell you? He works for a lawyer.”

“Well isn’t that just fucking ironic?”

“What do I do? I told him I could never be with someone like him but Chad it’s a lie his right. Ah his gotten in my head so deep his all I think about.”

He gave me a strange look and then groaned “I can’t believe I’m saying this but Jay maybe you should give him a try?”

I gave him a scandalous look “have you gone mad? All you’ve been saying is for me to stay clear of him and now you want me to date him?”

He shook his head “I want you to be happy. And I know this is all kinds of fucked up believe I do but I think maybe the whole him stalking you thing isn’t what’s making you scared it’s how you feel.”

I took a deep breath now what?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I once again couldn’t sleep Chad’s words were running through my brain.

I didn’t understand, I didn’t know what to do.

Should I take a chance on this psycho?

But what if I did and he hurt me? Or worse what if he killed me?

I could see him being capable of something like that.

Hell his probably a murder.

I pulled at my hair in frustration.

I huffed and threw the covers back. I’ve made my decision.

I quietly walked outside and pulled at my thin shirt.

“Jensen? I know your there please come out.”

I held my arms to myself tightly as the cool night air rushed around me.

I was about to give up when he emerged from the shadows arms crossed a cruel expression on his face.

And without a second thought I charged forward and planted my lips to his firmly.

I had expected him to be shocked but instead it was like he had seen it coming so he wrapped his arms around my waist painfully tight and held me to him.

I squeaked as he kissed me brutally, I could already feel my lips bruising.

But I couldn’t, wouldn’t pull back.

His tongue traced my lips and I parted them. He plunged in and I moaned at the warmth.

I pulled back breathless I knew I probably looked untamed with my swollen kissed lips and unruly hair. But I couldn’t find it in me to care.

Instead I looked into Jensen’s mystifying bottle green eyes and stroked his scruffy cheek.

“Maybe I’m crazy to.”

He grinned wickedly “everyone is.”

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath “I can’t believe I’m saying this but Jensen…I want you.”

He hummed contently but his grin was full of mischief “I know you do.”

I rolled my eyes “wow way to just ruin that.”

He sneered “your gonna have to get used to it, it’s what I do I am mental insane you know?’

I chuckled “I’m aware. Ok listen if were going to do this I know your going to have good days and bad days and half the time you’re probably gonna freak me out and I might even panic some. And I’m probably going to want to wring your neck but I guess I’ll have to deal.”

“Your not gonna keep stalking me are you?’

“Depends.”

I tsked “do you ever sleep? I feel like you’re always here.”

“Of course I sleep my apartments not far from here maybe a couple blocks.”

“And listen Jared I don’t give a fuck that you’re a virgin I am a Sadist I will not be forgiving.”

Well I guess that’s something were gonna have to work on .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocked? who saw that coming?


	10. The Arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen get in a little argument about Jensen's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not tryinrg t be rude but I feel the need to put this out there. Im sorry that there's people who feel im rushing this story in fact I think im going slow with it since they didn't get together until the last chapter. With that being said enjoy.

“Jensen why won’t you just answer the question?”

“Why don’t you just shut the fuck up?”

“Jensen-“

“Seriously is there an off button?”

I glared furiously “your such a child.”

“No I’m mentally challenged.”

“Well that’s fucking obvious.”

“Jared why don’t you shut up?”

……………………..”Jen-“

“Holy fuck! If I would of known you were going to be such a fucking nuisance I wouldn’t of bothered!”

I recoiled back at the insult. I shot up and ripped my backpack off his couch before stomping out the door.

The fucking nerve! I shook my head angrily I had been dating him for only 2 weeks and he was driving me insane.

I could hear him walking behind me and rolled my eyes even though we had been dating Jensen still followed me home most days and stayed right outside my window.

And most nights I snuck out to sneak a quick kiss. Or in Jensen’s case a brutal lip lock.

I walked in my dorm and slammed the door loudly Chad looked up startled “Jay what’s wrong?”

I shook my head “fucking jerk he told me if he would of known I would be such a problem he wouldn’t of bothered following me!”

His face scrunched “I know I told you to go for it but Jay his fucking anal.”

I plopped down on my bed and shut my eyes. I could hear Jensen tapping outside the window and I groaned.

“I can’t deal with him right now I can’t.”

 

“Jared! Stop being a fucking child and open the curtain!”

I glared at the dark window “kiss my ass Jensen!”

……”Come out here and I will!”

I snorted unwillingly before rising from my bed.

I huffed as I yanked the curtains back to reveal Jensen’s knowing smirk.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?”

I reached out and shoved him back “you do! Your such an ass I swear I can’t even ask you a simple question.”

“Jared my life is none of your concern.”

“Excuse me? It is when you’re in a relationship stupid.”

“Call me stupid one more time, I dare you.”

“Jensen babe I just want to know more about you.”

He closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh and I tried to hide my accomplished smile.

“I was diagnosed with cyclothmyia and Narcissism at 10. My mom took me to the doctor after I strangled the life out of the family dog.”

My eyes widened what would he do to my dog?

“And I wasn’t diagnosed with Sadism until I was 16 after the girl that had been after me for awhile finally got what she deserved.”

“And what was that?”

His smirk darkened “let me put it this way…she’s no longer with us.”

I stepped back “Jensen? Have you ever killed anyone?”

He turned away casually “what do you think?”

I nodded slowly.

“Does that change your view of me?”

I closed my eyes and tried to chose my words wisely “will you kill me? You know when your through with me?”

His face contorted into anger “why would you say that? Your everything I breathe.”

I took a shaky breath “I think maybe I need sometime Jensen, this is a lot to digest.”

He rolled his eyes “whatever Jared you take your sweet fucking time, I won’t be far .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know when Jensen was diagnosed and his apparently killed someone.


	11. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like surprises.  
> Prepare to be shocked!

Jensen’s POV.

“Fucking! Son of a bitch!” I threw the chair to the marble floor in a rage.

Needs fucking time to think. Think about what!? 

I’m the only person for him, the only persons who will ever love him.

Well fuck that. If he thinks he needs time to himself ill give him time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited until Chad left the dorms to go meet Sophia to take my shot.

I whipped out the copy I made of Jared’s ID and scanned it quickly.

I pressed my ear the his door and listened for any signs of life and smiled in victory as I heard Jared creeping around.

I looked down and peeked under the door. I watched as Jared reached over and flicked the lights off. 

I smirked, perfect.

I waited another hour before creeping inside. 

I smiled softly as his sleeping form, my beautiful angel.

I pulled out the wash cloth and dabbed the chloroform on it before trailing my hand down his bare arm.

He stirred and rolled over “Jensen? What are you-“

I slapped the cloth over his mouth he struggled wildly trying to buck me off and I laughed.

“Hush baby” I whispered “its ok baby daddy’s got you.”

He glanced at me one last time before his eyes slipped shut.

I smiled happily and reached out to smooth his hair back “your safe now.”

 

Jared’s POV.

“No mom I don’t wanna get up.”

“Jay you have to get up sometime.”

“Mom!” I groaned before rolling over and opening my eyes and I shrieked in terror.

Jensen was wearing a sadistic grin. I tried scrambling off the bed but handcuffs stopped me.

I whirled my head looking for a place to escape. We seemed to be in some sort of facility…a mental facility.

White walls blinded me, there were no windows leaving me empty to whether it was night or day.

The bed I was lying on seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room except for a small cart containing numerous tools.

I whimpered in fear. “Sh baby don’t be scared” Jensen whispered before coming closer I flinched away but he just chuckled gripping my chin tight to face him.

“Jensen what the fuck?”

He grinned “it was time baby, time for us to finally get away to be us.”

I shook my head wildly “what are you talking about?”

He sneered “maybe you are stupid? I could see it in your eyes yesterday I saw the way you begged me to take you away and I have.”

My eyes grew “where are we?”

He looked around “somewhere no one will find us.”

He straddled my hips “even with us dating I’ve been watching you. Oh God day after day I’ve been watching you. Even when you would leave my apartment I would follow you home.” He panted.

“No one knows how to properly take care of you. But of course they don’t know how do they? No one knows how to take care of my Jay but me.”

“W-what?” I asked with wide eyes Jensen placed his hands on either side of my head trapping me in a cage. 

“Actually I’m sort of like your knight in shining armor really.” He smiled sickly “I’m here to take care of you forever and ever till death do us part. Jared and Jensen forever.”

“J-Jensen?”

“Forever.” He grinned. I was to wrapped in my own world to notice Jensen raise his hand and strike me across the face. I yelped and struggled to get away but Jensen’s weight was dominating me and the handcuffs tightened.

“Please Jensen please stop.” My voice cracked.

Jensen grinned “just because you asked.” He stood and kicked me square in the ribs before leaving.

My eyes watered with tears. What the fuck was going on?

I couldn’t believe this. How could he do this to me?

Fuck all I wanted was time to think! I seemed to have forgotten his sickness.

“Mom-I want my mommy.” I sobbed loudly.

“I want my mommy!”

Jensen’s POV.

I grinned to myself as I walked down the empty halls of the mental institution to the northward where all of the really disturbed patients were held.

There were only a handful of patients in this section even though there was an average of 100 rooms. 

I had done my research and many of the nurses and doctors never came down to this area.

Finally I arrived at the door I was looking for I carefully opened it.

“Baby?” I whispered eerily my eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and I smiled at Jared’s sleeping form.

He was turned on his side arms above his head I tenderly touched his wrist and clicked my tongue at the dried blood there.

Making sure not to move him to much I uncuffed him and propped him against my chest and hummed happily as I began to strip him.

I glanced at his member and smiled “not too bad” before stroking softly.

“You can be the mommy and ill be the daddy .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know yall didn't see that coming! I bet half of you are probably scratching your heads at the mind fuck I just pulled.  
> Remember Jensen is crazy and as said in the previous chapter his also a murder. But sleep soundly he will not kill Jared. His illness is only going to get worse.


	12. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen revists a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in third person because its basically in his mind, his thinking back to this memory. So for everyone who needed answers as to why Jensen is the way he is here ya go. And be warned its mature.  
> And let me go ahead and say if you will all just wait patiently all your questions will be answered in later chapters I have already written up to chapter 15.

“Don’t you fucking dare put the blame on me Jordan!” Kate screamed, “Don’t you fucking dare!”

A loud crash followed by a shout followed shortly resonating throughout the house. Fights like this were normal in the household however what went on in the house couldn’t be considered normal.

It was a prestine little house in Dallas, TX with yellow paint and white shutters. There was a small dog house in the backyard that housed the Ackles family mangy dog and a little rope swing hung loosely from the oak tree.

For the Ackles such a fight was normal, it had become a family ritual that occurred whenever Jordan went out drinking or Kate hung with her girlfriends. However despite the constant bickering the Ackles family knew how to keep up appearances.

“You bitch!” Jordan growled slapping his wife across the face. “How dare you speak to me that way! You worthless whore!”

Kate stumbled from the force but she wouldn’t stand for it. When Jordan turned to leave she launched herself on his back choking him in a headlock.

The two continued screaming loudly and pulling at each other without noticing their young son Jensen sitting silently at the top of the stairs.

“Please.” Jensen whispered squeezing his eyes shut when he saw Jordan slam Kate’s head into the wall “Please if there’s a God please hear me.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Kate screamed spinning around to knee Jordan in the crotch. The middle aged man slumped over grimacing as his wife swatted his back screaming in pure anger. 

“Please God.” Jensen whispered putting his hands over his ears. It did little to block out the harsh curses and he flinched as a vase broke.

“If there’s a God could you please stop my parents from fighting? And bring my little brother back to me? Please?”

There was a sudden pounding from the stairs and Jensen scrambled to hide. He could hear his mother shouting broken as Jordan thundered up the stairs. Jensen waited in silence willing for his father to walk past the door. 

“No Jordan don’t!”

“Keep out of this!” Jordan snarled as he opened the door and shut it quickly ignoring his wife’s anguished screams.

“Jordan open up right now!” 

“I said shut it!”

Jensen waited frozen under the bed sheets. He could make out the figure of his father as he yanked it back exposing him.

“Where have you been all night?” Jordan slurred. Jensen could smell the alcohol. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

“I was at church! And then I came home!”

“Church huh?” Jordan snarled 

“I pray for Josh.”

Jordan slowed and stared down at his son with a blank face then he slapped him.

“Don’t you ever say that name again!”

Jordan pulled off his pants and in motion approached Jensen. The little boy was shaking and began to scream and kick as Jordan slipped his track pants off.

Jordan angrily stretched Jensen before pushing in and Jensen laid pinned beneath him absolutely silent.

“Daddy?” the man blinked once before slamming in.

“Daddy stop! Stop it!”

Jordan remained silent squeezing his eyes to block Jensen out. Jensen let out a gut wrenching scream and Jordan began to cry but didn’t stop his thrusts.

Jordan let out a strangled sob and pulled out.

“Daddy…untie me.”

Jordan turned to Jensen his wide eyes roamed over his small body before doing as told he shuffled over to the door still nude and swung it open.

Kate lunged at him screaming in agony.

“Please God.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I shook my head “There is a God because he gave me you.” I stroked Jared’s chestnut hair back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad huh? I hope this answer's that question.


	13. Crazy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen have a present for Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok in this chapter we get to see that killer side of Jensen I mentioned. Now get prepared because Jared is going to start developing Stockholm Syndrome.

I stroked the pad of my thumb over Jared’s face and the young boy began to stir. I watched as he slowly came to and looked around the dark room trying to adjust his eyes. When they finally did he jerked at the sight of me only inches from his face and hugging him tight. He attempted to scream but the gag I had put on him earlier stopped him. Chocolate syrup flooded his mouth every time he opened it and Jared choked desperately trying to call for help.

 

“Now, now,” I whispered softly getting up off the bed, “Behave I got a present for you.”

Jared’s POV.

I flinched as Jensen picked me up and carried me in his arms. A cold sweat was all over my body and I whimpered at the feeling of Jensen’s warm muscled arms cradling me. As much as I hated it I snuggled up against Jensen’s chest desperate for heat. Jensen glanced down at me for a second lovingly stroking my face before continuing down the dark hallway. We arrived at a main lobby area and Jensen set me down carefully laughing when I wobbled to gain my balance. The handcuffs on my ankles made my knees knock together giving me little room to balance. 

“Over here love,” Jensen called as he walked across the vacant room. A few broken windows let in some moonlight and I shivered staring at my surroundings. The room was absolutely empty except for a few outdated looking chairs that lay broken and strewn across the dusty floor. The place smelled of mold and some other odd smell that made my nose wrinkle. The sight made me vomit in my mouth.

 

Hanging from the ceiling by a meat hook was a mutilated body. The body’s head, arms, and legs had been cut off leaving just the main portion. I could tell it had once been male but now Jensen had stripped the corpse and cut off its genitals. Dried blood was splattered across the body and Jensen laughed hitting it playfully like a punching bag. The corpse swung around for a second and I whimpered into the gag trying to back up. 

 

“See?” Jensen asked enthusiastically gesturing to the corpse, “I made it for you! Look here this is my favorite part.”

 

I squinted in the darkness and stared at where Jensen had cut out the person’s heart. It was a clean slice and was almost invisible had it not been for Jensen reattaching the heart on the outside of the body. My head felt dizzy and had the gag not silenced me I would have screamed.

 

“See it says Jensen loves Jared,” Jensen smiled pointing to the small words craved into the dead organ, “It was really hard to write it. I have to be very careful that I didn’t puncture anything.” I nodded dizzily and threw up again a little. Vomit seeped out from the sides of the gag and Jensen frowned reached out for me.

 

“What’s wrong you don’t like it?” Jensen asked hugging me close. I flinched at his touch scared out of my mind but nodded slowly.

 

“Good!” he laughed happily, “Because I made you more!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dug my nails into my arms painfully not even feeling that I was drawing blood. The thick bright crimson liquid slowly dances down my arm turning and curving over the alabaster surface. Long ago I had lost feeling in my body and even as I dug my nails in deeper amazed at how I was seeing it but not feeling.   
Days had gone by or maybe only a few hours had passed time was unidentifiable in the dark abandon psycho ward. Delicately I shuffled through the main lobby stepping over dismantled furniture and the mutilated bodies that were strewn across the floor. They had scared me at first but now I paid no mind to them, glancing at them as if they were furniture in this bizarre world Jensen had created for me.

 

All of the windows in the asylum had been boarded up, all except for one lone window up in the rafters. It was my only sliver of light in this dark world now. Jensen had thoughtfully killed all of the homeless people living in the abandon building telling me that he had needed to make it safe for him. Jensen seemed to do things like that a lot for me constantly making sure that I was safe. 

 

Overtime more and more bodies had gathered in the lobby crowding the high ceiling. They all hung from meat hooks that Jensen had somehow managed to find giving them the appearance of livestock being stored in a meat packing plant. Jensen had centered them all around the first body he had mutilated for me and they all were branded the same way with the same message as the first; the heart stitched to the outside craved with ‘Jensen loved Jared’ on them. 

My 18 year-old mind was screaming for me to run every time Jensen left me unsupervised but each time I made it to the door something inside of me stopped me and brought me back. The image of Jensen sobbing and crying for me not to leave would fill my mind and I sadly realized that the feelings I had developed for Jensen before he had kidnapped me still lingered. Jensen always said that he loved me and was doing this to keep me safe. In a way it reminded me of my first crush and the puppy love that had come with it. But I knew there was a dark side to Jensen as well; often he’d stare off into space playing with a knife or some other sharp object that would help ‘make the pain go away’. I caught Jensen crying a lot even though he would always go off somewhere else to do so. 

Maybe I should have been more cautious before I entered this relationship?

Maybe I should of called the cops?

Besides what kind of person gets involved with their stalker? Well I guess I do.

God this is not how I imagined my life would turn out. Dating a mental person and then getting kidnapped by them.

That’s what confused me the most. I thought everything was going fine.

“Jensen?” I whispered “Jensen? Where are you?”

 

I pushed open the room’s door and frowned when I found that the bed was empty. The sheets were a mess from Jensen’s little fit last night and I sighed walking over to make the bed. Jensen fascinated and scared me to no end I could never guess what Jensen would do next. He was unpredictable, dangerous, and I found myself loving every moment of it. A sound broke my thoughts and I cautiously walked towards the cafeteria. Jensen was so sweet in fact the entire time I had been there Jensen had never once tried to rape me. Gaze maybe but definitely not touch.

 

“Jensen?” I called pushing the door open, “Jensen are you in there- OH MY GOD!”

 

I ducked just in time as a huge cutting knife was hurled towards me. I fell to the floor and clutched my head praying that Jensen wouldn’t nail me while I was down. I yelped when rough hands hauled me up and looked to Jensen with wild pleading eyes.

 

“Where have you been hiding sweetie?” Jensen panted bring a sweaty hand to stroke my face. I wrinkled my nose as I felt Jensen’s sweat seep through my thin shirt and I pulled away mewling. Jensen set down the other knife in his hand and wrapped his arms around my shaking frame whispering endearments into my hair.

 

“It’s okay baby,” Jensen cooed kissing my eyelids, “You know not to sneak up on me like that. Where have you been hiding all day?”

 

“I-I was at the window,” I trailed off as Jensen glared with at me with hate filled eyes, “I like sitting in the sun.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Jensen sneered roughly jerking my head back and exposing my neck. I let out a strangled sound and Jensen smirked eyeing the exposed stretched surface greedily.

 

“Y-yes,” I forced out, “I miss a lot of things.”

 

“Like what?” Jensen hissed licking up my neck. I let out a breathy sigh and melted in Jensen’s strong arms letting the older man mold me to his pleasure.

 

“T-the sun,” I breathed as Jensen kneaded my back. He backed us up until I was forced against the refrigerator, “And the ocean I really miss the ocean.”

 

Jensen growled and banged me against the refrigerator hard pressing his body against mine moaning. I remained quite the entire time letting Jensen twist my body at awkward angles to get better access to his throat. Jensen had a fascination with blood I had learned quickly, the more his lovers bled the more turned on Jensen became. I yelped when Jensen bit my throat and broke skin sucking greedily. Jensen lapped at the wound twirling his tongue against the cut and moaning at the bitter taste of blood. He thrust his hips forward so hard that my head was banged back against the furniture making Jensen smile.

And I knew I should hate him, I should try anything I could to get away from him. But I knew in that moment neither of those things would be happening.  
Because I was in love with him. Hopelessly and desperately in crazy love .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scary?


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start coming to ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally have sex! And it is a small sex scene nothing totally major that will come later. And there is a part in here in third person and that deals with Jared's mother and the police.

Jensen threw me down on the bed roughly before hiking my hips up and started eating me out.

He forced my hips up higher to lick at my rim and tongue the back of my balls. I was whining and twisting on the sheets trying to rub my cock against the comforter to create friction. 

Jensen’s tongue wiggled in my ass and I whimpered. 

“Stop humping the bed!” Jensen scolded “Your going to cum because I’m eating you out not because your rubbing off like some whore.”

I glared into the pillow and tried to still my hips it just felt so good. I was a virgin after all.

“Please Jensen!”

“So beautiful, flip over.”

I flipped over “I’m going to fill up this hole baby.” Jensen breathed sliding his thumb into my heat.

I whimpered as his index finger joined in “stop being such a bitch Jared.”

I watched as Jensen gripped a knife tightly and I whimpered in fear he rolled his eyes “what do you expect Jared? I’m a fucking Sadist.”

He bent forward and slid in one go my eyes shut tightly. 

Jensen’s POV.  
I felt transfixed as I pulled out my cock glistening with Jared’s fluids and watched myself get swallowed back in.

I was unable to hold back the moans at the tight heat surrounding me. I roughly plunged in and out quickly. Jared wrapped one long leg around my waist and I smirked at his whimpers and cries.

“Oh God Jared I’ve been fucking obsessing over this for months.” I panted heavily “your mine all mine.”

I slid my hand beneath him and lifted him up. The need to cum built up and I took the knife before slashing at his chest. He arched and yelped in pain and I shook with pleasure.

I looked down and grinned proudly as Jared shot over me. I kissed him roughly biting at his lips and he whimpered as blood spilled from his lips. 

“I love you Jared.”

I didn’t expect for him to say it back so I rolled off and shut my eyes.

“I love you to Jensen.”

I grinned.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Mrs. Padalecki, please calm down!”

 

“No!” Sherri sobbed swatting away the police officer’s hand, “I want my baby! My little boy is out there somewhere! Why haven’t you found him yet?”

 

It had been a full two months and four days since Jared Padalecki a 18 year-old Texas resident had gone missing and the police were at a loss of what to do. Commissioner Tom Welling and his team had been searching for the teen for days on end now and were starting to lose hope. Sherri was a mess and practically lived down at the police station now constantly checking in just in case her son had been found. Every day she ignored the glances of pity from others and kept her head high. Jared just had to be alive he just had to.

 

“Madam you have to understand we’ve been searching everywhere believe me,” Tom sighed dragging a hand down his haggard face, “But the possibility that we’ll find him after so long or let alone he’ll be… alive-”

 

“Oh god,” Sherri whimpered hiding her face in her hands.

 

“The chance that he’ll still be alive after this long is slim. No one had called in for a ransom and we’ve checked the dealers involved in white slavery no one has seen your son. It’s astounding actually; we haven’t dealt with a kidnapping this complicated in awhile.” I sighed scratching the back of his neck. Sherri whipped her head up and stared at the Commissioner with hateful eyes.

 

“My baby is out there cold, tired, or possibly dead,” Sherri seethed, “and all you can think about is praising the kidnapper! How dare you call yourself a police officer!”

 

In a fit of fury Sherri got up off the wooden bench she had been sitting on and slapped Commissioner Tom across the face. The slap resonated throughout the room and Sherri snorted at him before turning to leave. She strode across the office keeping her head high as officers stared at her. Let them think she was the deranged one when in reality they were. Her Jay was out there alone and they were sitting around praising the kidnapper?

 

“They’re the deranged ones.” Sherri muttered under her breath as she made her way to the door.

 

“Sir! Commissioner!” A voice shouted just as Sherri got to the door. A tall lanky officer ran in panting and slightly sweating. Sherri wrinkled her nose in disgust but froze for a moment as the officer ran up to Tom and began rapidly whispering in his ear. Tom nodded and muttered a little bit as the officer went on. Then suddenly his eyes lit up, they landed on Sherri.

 

“Mrs.Padalecki,” Tom smiled, “We have a lead!”

________________________________________

 

Rays of sun danced across my eyelids and I opened them slowly smiling at the light. I had no indication of time it was but I didn’t mind anymore. There was no time in the dark world Jensen had created for me. There was no wrong and Jensen was always right no matter what. I smiled and attempted to roll onto my back when strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place. I whimpered a little and snuggled back into those arms watching as the muscles flexed and moved as they held me. 

 

“Good morning sunshine,” Jensen grumbled from behind me. I merely whimpered in response and Jensen began to run his hands in a soft circular motion on my exposed stomach. We had made love for the first time last night and I could tell Jensen felt slightly guilty for how rough he had been. Now he was caressing me as if I was made of glass and could break at the slightest touch.

 

“Mmm morning,” I sighed leaning back and resting my head on the side of Jensen’s. I had to hyper flex a little but I didn’t mind as long as got to be closer to Jen. Jensen dragged his hands in larger circles now on my tan stomach dipping lower and lower with each motion.

 

“Are you okay? Down there I mean,” Jensen whispered closing his eyes as if afraid of the answer.

 

“Y-yeah I’m good,” I whispered back not letting on how stiff I felt.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Jensen shouted rather loudly all of a sudden. He squeezed me back flush to his chest, “Don’t ever lie to me got it? I know I hurt you, you were crying during it.”

 

“I was?” I trembled as I felt Jensen’s angry breaths ghosting on my neck making my hair stand on end, “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

 

“No, no,” Jensen whispered softly again, “It was my fault I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”

 

“Jen?” I asked turning my head to the side in confusion, “A-are you crying?”

 

Jensen nodded against the back of my neck and the older man held me closer sobbing into my hair. I simply lay there unsure on how to comfort the man when I wasn’t even facing him. We lay there on our sides as Jensen spooned up behind me hugging me close and I stared at the light coming in from the one window up in rafters of the lobby. In the distance I could the scraping of rat’s claws scampering along on the stones but I paid no attention to this. All I wanted to do was turn around and snuggle up to Jensen. I shifted carefully easing Jensen’s grip on my waist and tried to turn.

 

“Don’t!” Jensen snarled grabbing my arm and holding me in place. I let out a gasp at the tight grip and stared terrified into Jensen’s crazed eyes. He was in one of those moods again I could tell. I knew to avoid Jensen when he was in one of his moods but I was craving to be touched so much right then. Jensen let go of my arm and slapped me across the face as he got up. I didn’t even feel the sting until Jensen had gotten his pants back on.

 

“I need to be alone for awhile,” Jensen muttered angrily tugging on his shirt. 

 

I sat up rubbing my smarting cheek sadly knowing that I probably wouldn’t see Jensen until later that night. I never strayed outside of the lobby, cafeteria, or bedroom so I had no idea where Jensen liked to disappear to so often. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around my naked self as I listened to Jensen’s retreating footsteps. They echoed throughout the dark hallway and Jensen slowly disappeared into the darkness not even bothering to use a lantern to see where he was going. 

“I love you!” I cried suddenly down the hallway knowing Jensen was long gone. When there was no answer I sank to the dirty floor and began to cry .

________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp the police knows now.


	15. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we get Chad's POV. and once again third person. just be prepared everytime I mention Tom Welling it will be in third person.

Chad’s POV.

“For the last time I already told you!” I shouted back across the table at the police officer, “I left to go out with Sophia and told Jared I would be back later!”

“Nothing went on in the dorm that we should know about?” The officer grumbled eyeing me over. I looked back at the officer with angry bloodshot eyes and sighed leaning back in the chair and cracking my neck. I been down the police station at least fifty times over the last two months and I was growing tired of the same question over and over again.

 

“Well you already know the answer considering that I’ve told you before!” I shouted putting my head in my hands.

“What was that?” The officer asked monotony.

 

“When I came back he was gone! I looked everywhere in the building and couldn’t find him so I called Mrs. P.”

 

“Can you remember anything odd about Jared that night?” The officer droned writing down what I had said on a clipboard. 

 

“Um… oh yeah! He and his boyfriend Jensen I told you about the one that had been stalking him for weeks they had a fight.” I gasped looking at the officer with wide eyes.

 

The officer paused for a moment and stared back before shouting into his walkie-talkie the new information. Commissioner Tom came rushing in moments later.

 

“Chad you have to tell me everything that you remember got it? We have a possible lead right now so it better be damn important!” Tom asked leaning over the table, “Well?”

 

“Um okay,” Is said thinking hard, “Fuck I was in a hurry but I know Jared was pretty worked up about it.”

“You know what I don’t understand Chad? Why Jared would even go out with someone like Jensen? And why you would suggest him to do so?”

I rolled my “because no matter how crazy Jensen is any person could see he loves Jared I mean he stalked him for weeks. You should of seen the look in his eyes when he first saw him. And I wanted Jared to be happy I knew he was scared of Jensen but I think he was more scared of how he felt for him.”

The Commissioner slammed his hands down.

 

“Commissioner about that lead I mentioned?” An officer asked jogging to keep up with Tom as he stormed through the office. 

 

“Bring him in for questioning on how he knows this and arrange a squad to go check out the place…. Where was it again?”

 

“The Canadian Insane Asylum sir. But the place has been abandon for years I don’t know why the kidnapper would go there it’s just down the street of the downtown police station in Canada.”

 

“I don’t know I don’t care just get a team down there now!” Tom shouted as he ran out the doors and got into a police car, “Let’s go people! Let’s go!”

________________________________________

 

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of gunfire and screaming. Some cried were shocked pained ones while others were out of fury. One cry caught my attention the most. It was Jensen’s angered cry.

 

“Jen!” I screamed getting up off the ground and running towards the hallways with wobbly legs. 

 

I ran faster and faster as the screaming continued and I didn’t even notice when tears began running down my face. My bare feet slapped against the cold stone floors and I ran faster not caring about the strange objects or rocks that cut into my feet. I needed to get to Jensen. Something was going on and I needed to find Jen before it was too late. The light at the end of the hallway was getting brighter and I stopped a closed door at the end where rays of light peeked through the bottom. I could hear Jensen yelling something and I pushed open the door without a moment of hesitation.

 

I stumbled out the door and squinted against the bright light that blinded me. I couldn’t see anything as my eyes strained against the bright sun. I could tell we were outside from the sounds of cars rushing by beneath him but I couldn’t see anything. The screaming got louder when I ran out and I assumed that it was about me but the noises all blurred together and I couldn’t tell where I was. Months of staying in the darkly lit asylum had adjusted my eyes to a much darker climate. All of a sudden strong arms grabbed me around the waist. I opened my mouth ready to scream for Jensen but when the familiar smell of Axe hit my nose I relaxed. My Jen had found me.

 

“Jen?” I asked reaching out blindly to try and touch his face.

“Jared hush,” he snapped. I felt something cool being pressed to the side of my head and I froze.

 

“Drop your weapons or the boy gets it!” Jensen screamed. My eyes slowly were adjusting to the light and when they adjusted all the way the sight I saw made me gasp.

 

We appeared to be on the asylums roof and armed policemen stood all around us in bulletproof suits. I side glanced at Jensen and realized that the cool object being pressed to my head was a gun and I whimpered. 

 

“Drop your weapons or I’ll blow his brains out!” Jensen snarled roughly jabbing me in the head with the gun. I was terrified that Jensen would shoot but it was the brief apologetic glance that calmed my nerves. Jensen did care.

 

Slowly all around them men began to drop their guns and they put their hands up in surrender. Jensen was panting heavily and I gasped when I saw the gaping wound in Jensen’s arm bleeding profusely. I attempted to reach out and touch it but Jensen slapped my hand away tightening his grip on my waist and pressing the gun unforgivingly into my head. 

 

“Alright,” Jensen shouted, “I want you all to take two steps forward so I know that none of you are hiding.”

 

The men looked hesitantly at their commander awaiting his signal and Jensen growled low in his throat.

 

“I said now!” he shirked before turning and punching me in the side. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and I kneeled to the side only being held up by Jensen’s arm.

 

“Okay!” The commander shouted probably afraid of what Jensen might do to me. Slowly they stepped forward and I saw something in Jensen’s eyes glint. He smirked crookedly at them and slowly reached into his back pocket.

 

“Thank you boys it was a pleasure doing business with you,” Jensen smiled. He pulled out a small remote control and the policemen stared at him with wide eyes but it was too late. Jensen pressed the button down and right before my eyes bombs set off on the roof and the men were blown to bits. I shrieked as Jensen threw me to the ground getting on top of me to shield me from the explosion. 

 

Smoke and dirt surround them everywhere now and the roof where the policemen had been started to collapse. Slowly all around them the roof began to fall in and Jensen threw me over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the other side. The ground was quickly disappearing below our feet and I panicked screaming at the top of my lungs as Jensen ran through the smoke. Jensen was sweating all over and he had cuts all down his back and on the side of his head from the explosion. I had a gash on my cheek but compared to Jensen I was basically untouched. 

 

The roof was collapsing quickly now and Jensen held me close to his body as he prepared to throw me onto the nearby roof.

 

“No Jensen! No! No!” I chanted as Jensen picked up his speed preparing to throw me.

 

“I’m coming to find you don’t ever forget that.” Jensen shouted before running to the roofs edge and hurling me with all his might.

 

My breath caught in my throat as the world seemed to move in slow motion. I watched as Jensen smiled at me from the other roof waving. I watched at a police helicopter flew overhead shining it’s light on Jensen. I watched as the roof beneath Jensen’s feet collapsed sucking him down. That was the last sight I saw before I hit the ground of the other roof hard. 

 

I let out a strangled sound as I rolled across to roof. My body was jerked and bounced painfully as I tumbled. I tossed like a rag doll in a washing machine and for moment I thought I was going to die before I ever stopped rolling. I squeezed my eyes shut as my body finally flopped to a stop before I let out a pained cry. I was bleeding all over now and I could feel blood dripping down the side of my head. I watched paralyzed as the smoke slowly cleared and the roar of the police’s helicopter hovered overhead. A man leaned out the window and shouted something at me but my mind wouldn’t process it as my world slowly was turning dark.

 

“Jen…” I rasped as I felt himself losing consciousness, “Find me.”

 

Finally my head flopped lifelessly to the side as I fainted from the intense pain. My mind barely registered the shouting of policemen as they gathered up my body and tried to perform CPR. I was already in the deep recesses of my mind a place where me and Jensen could be alone. Jensen would look for me, he had to, he had promised .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	16. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets taken to the hospital, is Jensen alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a good chapter!! I loved writing it! The ending is a tad weird.

Jay? Honey please wake up!”

 

Mom? What’s wrong? 

 

“Madam please I’ll need to ask you to back up. His condition is still unstable.”

 

Who are they talking about? Where am I? Why can’t anyone hear me?

 

“No that’s my son in there! Jared! Jay!”

 

Mom calm down I’m fine. Mom I’m fine! Mom listen to me!

 

“Mrs. Padalecki, please don’t make me call security.”

 

What’s going on? Why can’t anyone hear me? Mom?

 

“I’m his mother and I’m not even allowed to see him? He’s my son! I could have lost him!”

 

Mom calm down I was just with Jen- oh my God where’s Jensen?

“Doctor his heart rate just spiked dramatically! I think he’s going into shock!”

 

“Monitor him!”

 

“Doctor his heart just stopped!”

 

“Someone get me a defibrillator! Quick!”

 

“Jared? Jared! Jared!”

 

“Someone get her out of here!”

 

“Jared!”

 

I was walking. I was walking through a forest that I had never seen before and was sure didn’t exist. The leaves lay scattered on the ground in brilliant yellows, oranges, and browns like the colors of fall but the trees themselves had trunks black as coal. The sky was an ashen grey and felt thick against my skin as I timidly walked forward unsure of my destination. The forest was dark and the only light I had to use was coming from the moon that hung overhead. It hovered barely above the horizon glowing a blood red, I squinted; I could have sworn I saw the red moon moving almost as if it were filled with… blood. Slowly and cautiously I stepped over leaves and fallen tree branches that littered this unknown forest’s floor. I had no idea where I was and it scared me, rushing through my body and chilling my bones, like a virus it swept through me crushing me with its force. I sputtered and clutched a hand to my heart desperately gasping for air as I felt the wave crash behind my knees and make them buckle. I fell to the floor with a gasp and lay there twitching uncontrollably. The leaves crunched beneath me as I fell and by the time my body had hit the ground the forest floor had disappeared all together. Instead the crunching had disappeared all together I made a loud splash as I fell not to the ground but into a sea of blood.

 

I stared up at the sky still unable to move or make my body stop twitching as I sunk further and further into crimson sea. I opened my mouth to scream for help but as soon as I had opened the offending liquid around me flooded my mouth. I tried screaming even louder as blood rushed in my mouth and down my throat no longer thick like normal blood but sliding down easily like water. I clutched at my throat in panic still unable to move most of my body and some unseen force dragged me down further and further. All I wanted to do was go home but as the blurry images of the surface slowly faded I closed my eyes in defeat prepared for death. Thousands of scenes from my childhood flashed through my mind only bringing more sorrow as I relived my tenth birthday. Sherri’s smiling face warmed me down to my toes and finally I gave in no longer caring about my fate. I was to die thinking of Sherri and that calmed my nerves preparing me for my eternal marriage with death.

 

“I promise,” A low voice rumbled that jolted me from my peaceful thoughts. Immediately my life stopped flashing before my eyes and my hazel eyes shot open staring through the thick red liquid at the surface. The moon still hung aslope and from what I could see within the last few seconds I had sunk almost a hundred meters.

 

“I promise to come and find you,” The voice breathed inside of my head. It sound raspy and oddly familiar discomfortingly me as I continued to sink. I was balancing on the tip of death’s blade, a time meant to relive my live and rethink everything I had done; the voice sounded familiar and made my body shiver but my muddled mind was slow.

 

“Don’t you ever forget that,” The voice whispered inside of my head again. I stared frozen and paralyzed up at the blood filled sea’s surface trying to work out how I had known the voice.

 

“Don’t ever forget that,” I finally stopped sinking as I felt my back hit the ocean’s bottom followed by my feet slowly sinking to a halt. 

 

My body finally landed on the ocean floor however the landing was not a smooth one. Something kept poking me at odd angles and it was then to my horror I realized that I had landed in an open grave at the bottom of the blood ocean. Thousands of bodies were carelessly strewn across the ocean floor pale as baking flour. I let out another scream when I saw the pale face of my mom next to me. She gaped at me forever frozen in a shocked expression and it frightened me. My stomach dropped as I caught glimpses of all of the bodies. They were all people I knew. Chad my best friend, Sandy and Sophia, Mrs. Lehmann my neighbor back home, I knew them all. I tried to move but my body was still frozen stiff.

 

“Remember,” The voice rasped in his head again. The pressure pushing down on me and keeping in place increased and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, “I’m coming to find you.”

 

“Clear!”

 

Something that felt like a needle prick shot through my chest and I arched up at the force gasping. Immediately the sharp shoots of electricity stopped and I glanced wearily around at my settings. The first thing I saw was the relieved eyes of the doctor holding the defibrillator as they set the machine down on the table next to the bed. I appeared to be in a hospital room although I couldn’t remember why. My head was pounding and my body felt weak as I coughed desperate for air. All around me doctors and nurses rushed to my side shouting things and checking a few large machines in the room. My eyes trailed down to my arms and I gasped colorful wires of all sizes stuck out of my arm and led back to the beeping machines. My mind didn’t even register the sudden increase in the beeping of the monitor or the frantic cries of the doctor. 

 

“Blood.” I whispered looking down at my hands trying to find some trace of the sea I had been drowning in a moment ago; instead I was met with pale sickly looking skin. I could see practically all of my veins through my skin that clung to my body like wet paper but other than that there was no trace of blood. Il instantly calmed down and the beeping on the monitor slowed. That voice so deep, so raspy like sandpaper, scary, alluring, and yet comforting. I knew it from somewhere and couldn’t help but feel that I was forgetting something. Something important. Like I’d forgotten to repay Chad for borrowing lunch money or I hadn’t cleaned my room. Like I had forgotten about a promise.

 

“Jared! Jared baby!”

“W-what?” I stuttered broken from my thoughts.

 

It was then that I truly looked around the hospital room. Sherri was sitting in a chair next to the bed shaking and trembling as she silently cried into her hands, few nurses were looking at me with wide eyes as if I were a circus attraction, and the doctor waved a hand frantically in front of me calling my name. The room was boring and generic with a few scarce pieces of furniture but it had big windows and that excited me. It felt like it had been ages since I had fully seen the sun and my battered eyes slowly closed breathing a sigh of relief as I felt the sun’s warmth on my face.

 

“Jared! Come back to us!” The doctor shouted rather loudly in my ear. I jerked away annoyed at the loud noise and turned my back to the doctor in a childish manner, “Jared are you here? Can you tell us your name?”

 

“Where?” I stuttered slumping down under the bed sheets, “Where did all the blood go? Mommy?”

 

“Oh thank god!” Mom sobbed from the corner she was huddled in. She reached out her hand to me as if meaning for me to take it but retracted it soon after as if afraid that I was made of glass.

 

“Jared you’ve been through a very rough time I think it best that you get your rest.” The doctor cooed rubbing my trembling back. I hung my head and fiddled with the sheets unsure of what exactly was going on. I was still a little disorientated and kept glancing around the room for any sign of the ocean filled with blood. I could still hear the soft murmurings of the deep voice that had spoken to me running through my head. I knew that I’d heard it before but I couldn’t quite place the name. I had remembered that it was deep and comforting; I shivered violently, just the mere thought of the voice made my toes curl. My head snapped up.

 

“W-where’s Jen?” I cried in a panic looking to the doctors for answers. Everyone seemed a little taken off guard at my sudden outburst as they stared curiously at me. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and I took a deep breath trying to compose myself.

 

“Where is Jen?” I asked again calmly looking at the doctor I had first woken up to, “Where is he?”

 

“Jen?” The doctor asked crinkling his brow, “You mean Jensen Ackles? Mr. Ackles will no longer be bothering you anymore Jared there’s no need to worry.”

 

“What?” I gasped, “Where is he? Where’s my Jen?”

 

My voice spiked at the last part and the doctor began to approach me slowly like one would with a rabid animal. They thought I was crazy. They were afraid of me. They were keeping me from my Jen. I let out a small puff of air before full out screaming at the top of my lungs. I flung my head back and let my shrieks fill the room while I balled my fingers into fists clutching at the bed sheets. Immediately all of the doctors began to panic and tried to calm me. Two strong hands enclosed around my biceps and I flinched. Their grip was tight and dominantly setting off a rush of adrenaline in me. My fight or flight instincts took over and I lashed out striking one doctor across the face. Everyone was screaming now and Sherri got up from her chair was crying hysterically. More hands enclosed around me forcing me down and shrieked bloody murder. Hands meant bad things in my mind now. Where was Jensen to protect me?

 

“Hold him!” The doctor instructed pulling out a long needle form his coat pocket, “Now hold still Jared this will make it all better.”

 

“No! No you bastards!” I wailed desperately trying to buck off the people holding me down, “Jen! Jensen help!”

 

“Ready hold him steady!” The doctor shouted, “Now!”

 

Something sharp was jabbed into the side of my neck and I flinched slowly losing control of my body. Sleep hit me like a ton of bricks and the last image I saw before I blacked out was mom’s concerned face hovering over me. The darkness was sucking me in now that I had my eyes closed and just before my brain gave out I heard a voice.

 

“I promise.”

________________________________________

Jensen’s POV.

I let out a hiss of pain as I limped through the woods. The burning insane asylum was at least six miles behind me now as I limped pathetically at a slow rate. I could just barely see the rising smoke as I hobbled over a hill further into the vegetation.

 

I had to get out of there and fast. Everywhere around me cops cars cruised the streets and I knew better than to try and hide in the city. They would find me soon; I needed to get further away as far as I could limp before sun down. It had been pretty tricky escaping the fallen burning building but I had pulled it off. When swat teams came through searching in the ruble I had rolled under a large piece of fallen roof and snuck into the parts of the asylum that remained standing. Once inside I was home free I knew that dark building like the back of my hand and I quickly made my way down to the boiler room. Once there I made my way towards the maintenance entrance that connected to the back parking lot. It was painful to be moving around so much but I had to get going or they’d find me. I couldn’t let that happen. I had promised Jared that I would come find him and I wouldn’t be able to that if I were locked up in jail.

 

I swatted some pine tree branched out of the way and disappeared further into the woods. I could no longer see any houses and the tall buildings of the business district were slowly fading. My breath was labored as I heaved for air not stopping for a break. I had a huge gash down my arm from when I’d first gotten into a scrap with a police officer but now there was another huge one all the way down in leg. Each time I hauled my body along the cut gushed blood. I stared down at it comically purposely flexing my leg and watching the blood pump out. I found it entertaining in a sick way and I breathlessly laughed leaning against a tree trunk for a minute. My body sagged in relief and I closed my eyes trying to regain my breath. 

 

“I’m coming Jay,” I growled gripping onto a branch for support, “No matter what they do or how they try no one can keep you away from me.”

 

“You’re mine!” I screamed snapping the tree branch off. A few birds flew frantically off from their hiding places in the tree tops at my outburst and I laughed.

 

I could feel the wood splinters digging into my palms and I stared at the blood. It gushed profusely and I could feel my pulse getting weaker with each moment. My body had suffered too much damage this time and I gritted my teeth slowly sitting down. The amount of blood fascinated me and I lifted my hand to my mouth greedily sucking on the wound.

 

“You’re mine,” I whispered licking his blood-coated teeth, “Always and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His alive! duh. Like I would kill Jensen, any guesses what will happen now?


	17. Reid Werner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's therapy starts, he meets a new person and learns some startling things about Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. A couple more and it will be done but fear not I am writing a sequel as we speak! I just couldn't let it end the way I have I mean I guess I could but I need to add more plus I already have the whole story ready in my head. Lots of shit goes down in this chapter just be ready for your mind to blown.

“Do you know where you are Jared?” The physiologist asked leaning over the table sizing me up.

 

“T-the hospital,” I whispered slumping sideways against the numerous plush pillows on the physiologist’s couch.

 

I hated this I had been sitting on that couch for the past hour while some whacko woman kept asking him questions. She kept talking at me and I took a moment to look over her outfit, it was hideous. Her glasses were too small for her large head but I supposed that she thought they made her look smart. Her mousey brown hair was tied up in a knot but some stray pieces kept sticking out at the side where she would tuck them back in every few minutes. But what bothered me the most was her horizontally stripped blazer with a floral print skirt. What was she thinking?

 

“Jared what did you think about that?” The woman asked breaking me of my thoughts. I eyed her yellowed teeth stained from too much coffee and grimaced trying to focus on the question.

 

“I’m sorry Dr. Schmitt what did you say?” I blinked refocusing on the crazed woman. There was nothing wrong with me so why was I here? I didn’t need this I needed to go find Jensen before he got upset. I hated it when Jensen got upset; an upset Jensen never led to anything good.

 

“I said Jared,” Dr. Schmitt shouted angry “When Jensen kept you there did he touch you inappropriately in unwanted places? Did he do things you didn’t like?”

 

“Nope.” I sighed curling up against a plush pillow. I smiled into the soft fabric of it as I nuzzled down.

 

“Never? Not once?” Dr. Schmitt asked as her badly plucked eyebrows rose up, “I find that hard to believe Jared and your doctor says otherwise. Jared there’s no need to feel ashamed or used, what Tom did was bad. He had no right to do those things to you but that doesn’t make you a bad person. You can tell me it’s alright.”

 

“I never said that we never did anything! I said he never touched when I didn’t like it,” I shot back becoming defensive, and “I love what Jen did to me I always wanted it!”

 

“Jared I’m not sure you understand,” Dr. Schmitt sighed tucking back her stray hairs behind her ear again. my eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “The doctor’s reports say that there was positive evidence that Jensen raped you and it was unwanted. Had it not been, then there would have been less wounds and scarring. That shows that your body did not want and was not ready to accept the entrance. I imagine it must have been very painful.”

 

“What?” I screeched sitting up and tossing the pillow to the floor, “Jensen would never! He never raped me! We made love and I wanted it! I deserved it! I don’t care if it hurt I owed it to him!”

 

“Jared now calm down,” Dr. Schmitt said in monotone writing in her journal, “So you did want it correct? You and Jen ‘made love’?”

 

“Yes we made love!” I huffed crossing my arms over my chest, “I love Jensen and he loves me! He only took me so that I would be safe from stupid people!”

 

“Stupid people?” Dr. Schmitt nodded still writing in her book.

 

“Yes,” I smiled triumphantly, “Like you!”

 

“So Jensen took you because he loves you?” Dr. Schmitt asked peeking at me from over the rims of her glasses.

 

“Yes.” I nodded.

 

“And you two made love? A lot?”

 

“Not at first he’d watch me that’s it.” Dr. Schmitt’s eyebrows rose at that statement but she nodded encouraging me to go on, “But once we finally did make love for the first time we did it all night even after I fell asleep. Then next day the police showed up.”

“Jared you’re a smart boy, you’re a Psychology major for Christ sake you know better than this. You know what’s wrong with you.”

 

“You love him Jared?” Dr. Schmitt asked, “He drugged you, took you from your home, kept you in an abandon asylum, raped you, beat you repeatedly, and you love him?”

 

“Y-yes.” I answered unsurely now.

 

“Well he doesn’t love you.”

 

“What?” I shouted glaring at the physiologist from across the table.

 

“I said you may love Jensen but he doesn’t love you. All the evidence is there.” Dr. Schmitt shrugged indifferently mentally cheering. “You know he has mental issues come on Jared you even researched them yourself! You know what his capable of, what happened to that cautious boy ready to call the cops? What happened to the boy that feared him?”

“T-that’s not true!” I whimpered clutching my head.

 

“Oh but yes it is Jared,” Dr. Schmitt smiled, “You don’t really know Jensen the way I do.”

 

“You know Jensen?” I picked my head up at this. I stared at Dr. Schmitt with wide watering eyes as the woman nodded knowingly.

 

“Jensen Ackles also known as Roger Becker, Stuart Braun, and Samuel Lange. Age twenty-four last sighting before this was in New York City, United States. Charged with kidnapping, destruction of property, and third degree murder. He’s a manipulator. According to our records he has a tendency to get obsessed with young teenage boys normally ranging from ten to twenty years of age. He’ll follow them around from a few months to years learning everything about them getting ready to snatch them.”

 

“N-no,” I whispered hugging himself.

 

“He learns their schedules and lives their lives preparing for the perfect moment to take them. Then once he had them he plays mind games with them telling them that he loves them but then beats them. He often holds off on raping them until he’s sure he has their trust and then after he gets his sexual relief once maybe twice. Then he brutally kills them.”

 

“No!” I cried as tears began to run down my face, “N-not my Jen!”

 

“His signature with bodies is to cut off the appendages including the head and genitals if applied. Then he’ll take out the victim’s heart and sew it to the outside craving his prisoner’s name into it. He’s sick Jared he’s a very sick man. He doesn’t love you and had the police not arrived earlier he would have killed you. You said he kept going even after you fell asleep?”

 

“Y-yes,” I whispered looking down at the floor, “But I’m different he… he loves me. I love him.”

 

“No Jared,” Dr. Schmitt sighed taking off her glasses. She got up and sat down on the couch next to my shell-shocked body, “No he doesn’t.”

 

“Y-yes he d-does!” I choked on a sob before bursting into tears. Dr. Schmitt gathered me into her arms while she stroked my hair and comforted me. I continued to sob and shoved my face into the crook of her neck gripping her shirt tightly. I couldn’t handle this right now. I couldn’t. Jensen had lied.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think there’s something they missed with Jensen, I’m aware of the mental issues he currently has but I think his also developed Multiple Personality Disorder.”

“He’s just like the Werner case sir,” Dr. Schmitt sighed nodding at the head doctor, “God that asshole.”

 

“That bad?” Dr. Meier whispered. He had been the one that Jared had first woken up to at the hospital and the man sighed running a hand over his haggard face, “Call Tom he needs to know.”

 

“The poor boy,” Dr. Schmitt whispered looking through the one-way window Sherri had been looking through only hours earlier. Jared lay on the couch still sobbing and curled into a ball, “He’s just like the Werner boy now… Stockholm syndrome.”

 

“I called Commissioner Tom he’s on his way now,” Dr. Meier sighed shutting his cell phone. He shoved into the pocket of his white trench coat and stepped closer to the window watching Jared slowly unravel before his eyes, “The mother’s been taken care of?”

 

“Yes everything has been taken care of. We should wait until the police arrive to tell them the information we’ve gathered.” Dr. Schmitt whispered even though it was she and Dr. Meier in the room, “What should we do with him in the mean time?”

 

Dr. Meier paused for a moment and stared at Jared sadly. He had been working at the Canadian Children’s Hospital for years and he’d seen some pretty bad things in his time there. From five year-old burn victims whose faces had half melted off to the typical teenager who’d fallen off his skateboard and broken his arm. He was the best doctor in that section of Canada and he took pride in his work showing love and care with patient. However it was within the past ten years that he’d received kidnapped victims. There had only been two other victims of Jensen that the police had recovered. A boy named Jason Koch who died soon after reaching the hospital from internal bleeding and Reid Werner. Reid Werner was the only victim of Jensen’s that had survived so far and couldn’t be heavily questioned by police because he was declared mentally unstable. His half a year with Jensen had made him deranged and he no longer could function as a proper person.

 

But now with Jared who still was partially mentally stable had survived Jensen. This was it Jared was the key. Finally with his help the police could catch Jensen and lock him behind bars before he could do this again.

 

“Set him up in the west wing of the hospital for extended stay put him next to Werner’s room. I think it’s time they met.” Dr. Meier ordered. He took one last look at Jared before turning his heel and walking out of the room.

 

“Fuck.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Come on Jared,” Dr Schmitt whispered pulling the trembling teen along, “This way.”

 

We made our way through hallways of the hospital. I struggled to keep up with Mrs. Schmitt as she practically dragged me along until they finally reached a room. I looked up at the room number and gasped, 483, the exact room number Jensen had kept me in at the asylum. I whimpered and tried to pull back but Dr. Schmitt paid no mind and tugged me along inside of the room. I hated it instantly the walls were a blank dull white and there was only a cot, toilet, and sink in the room. There was a single window but it had bars over it.

 

“Now you’ll be sleeping here during your stay with us okay?” Dr. Schmitt said sitting me down on the bed. The cot squeaked beneath me and I frowned already hating it here at the hospital. I tried to let my mind wander as Dr. Schmitt went on explaining the hospital rules to me a knock at the door got my attention.

 

“Jared there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Dr. Schmitt smiled getting up and walking towards the door, “Jared this is Reid Werner .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Mind blown right? Looks like Jared isn't the first person Jensen has taken.


	18. He Does Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's on his way and Jared and Reid don't exactly get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is almost all Jensen's POV. except for the ending.

Jensen’s POV.  
I smoothed down the collar of my new suit and smiled as I strolled towards the front door of the hotel. 

 

All around me people of all sorts were milling around, pathetic really, to think in one swift attack I could have them all exterminated. The fat business man in the corner would have a belt tightened around his neck to the smallest setting that would teach him to lose some weight. I imagined that his face would turn purple as he sputtered for breath begging me to save him. Or the mother going through her emails while her children protested about their hunger. I smiled eyeing how the veins in her neck were popping in frustration to block out her children. I watched how they pulsed with each rush of warm blood pumping through them the sight made my fingers tingle with my tic and I wondered what it would look like when I sliced her throat open. Surely her eyes would bulge and blood would splatter everywhere as she flailed in a pitiful attempt to escape, I knew that from experience, but what would her veins do when I sliced them open? Would they simply stop? Or continue to pump for a little bit from the shock? The thought reminded me of when I was a child at the local farm and how when I would behead chickens the bodies would still get up and waddle around. I barked out a laugh just as I reached the revolving door god I missed being a kid.

 

“Mr. Lange sir? Will you be needing a taxi this morning?” The concierge called after me as I walked through the revolving door not even bothering to answer.

 

I knew the city of Vancouver enough and I quickly blended in with the crowd. It had always amazed me how easy it was to fit in when you really put in the effort. I couldn’t understand why in all of these teen films the new kids always seemed to struggle and had to overcome some feat to become popular. I blamed the new kids themselves after all it was their own faults that they were too lazy to try and blend in that they refused to conform. I snorted and glanced around at the sea of people surrounding me as they made their way to work. All talking on their cell phones or emailing on their Blackberries far too busy to notice that there was a new one in their mix. There was always some sick thrill I got from blending in with a crowd, a sudden rush that made me feel invincible as people’s glazed eyes didn’t even cast a second glance at me. I blamed it on always wanting to live a normal life as a child. Day after day I would watch as other children rushed into their parents open arms ready to go home from a long day at elementary school. Everyday I would hide in the back waiting for the teachers to lock up and then begin the long ten-mile walk home. It took awhile with my short eight-year old legs but I did it anyways knowing that no one from my family would come and pick him up. Jordan had been very specific.

 

“Where the hell were you?” Jordan shouted slapping Jensen across the face. Jensen whimpered and tried to crawl away but Jordan was faster and slammed Jensen back into the chair, “Tell me!”

 

“N-no one came to pick me up!” Jensen sobbed as Jordan shook him, “S-so the teacher lady drove me home!”

 

“WHAT?” Jordan thundered slapping Jensen across the cheek again hard. The force made the seven year old fall out of the chair and he looked around desperate to find his mother, Kate was nowhere in sight. Jordan grabbed Jensen by his shirt collar and spat in his face.

 

“You are to never,” Jordan spat, “Never accept a ride home ever again! Do you want the police to take you away from us? From Mommy and Daddy? After we fed you, housed you, loved you? Do you want that?”

 

“No! No! I don’t want that Daddy! Please!” Jensenn sobbed as Jordan shook him by the shoulders.

 

“Then you are to never tell anyone what goes on in this house. Understood?”

 

“Yes Daddy!” Jensen sobbed.

 

“Good.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“What?”

 

“T-then how am I to get home?”

 

“Like fuck if I care.”

 

A sharp shove to the shoulder broke me out of my trance and I looked up stunned. All around me people were still going to work parting around where I stood frozen in the middle of the crowd. It had been awhile since I had a flashback that bad and I shook my head running a hand through my newely dyed light blonde hair. I really missed my dirty blonde, especially since Jared seemed to like my hair the best that way, but I couldn’t be recognized. I had a job to do. Some greater force that I couldn’t stop had taken Jared just like it had taken Josh my deceased twin.

 

I continued to walk until my feet carried me away from the business district and into the seedier area of town and then I saw it. The red sign with the white cross that read Victorinox Swiss Army Store the last creditable store on this dingy street. I strolled inside like I owned the place and walked right up to the counter and banged on the bell not even flinching when it rang out sour.

 

“Yes may I help you sir?” A middle-aged man with dark hair asked coming out from the back.

 

“Why in fact you can,” I smiled tonguing the corner of my mouth “Is it true in 1996 you cheated on your girlfriend with a hooker?”

 

“W-what?” The man blanched taken back, “Hey bud what’s the big idea? Who the hell are you?”

 

“Brauni,” I smirked at the man, “Don’t tell me you forgot about me?”

 

“J-Jensen?” Brauni gasped rushing over to the counter and eyeing me over, “Jesus is that really you? What happened? Last time I saw you, you were still in that hippy stage.”

 

I threw my head back in a laugh and hopped up onto the counter, “Yeah that’s great now listen. I need a knife.”

 

“What kind?” Brauni asked suddenly dropping our playful manner. I watched as the other man slowly swallowed making his Adam’s apple bob.

 

“A good knife something light but packs a punch,” I shrugged jumping off the counter and began to stroll around the room, “Something thin but sturdy that can do some damage. You know what I normally like.”

 

“Before we go any further I have to know Jensen,” Brauni sighed running a hand over his face, “What’s it for? And will the police be able to trace it back to me?”

 

“Naw man,” I smirked looking over the glinting knives in the display case, “I’ll scrub it clean no need to worry. As for the job it’s special.”

 

“A hit?”

 

“No not this time,” I sighed, “I’m going after someone that took someone special to me.”

 

“Aw shit Jenny!” Brauni whined, “You can’t be serious! This isn’t one of those damn kids you take is it?”

 

“No it’s not one of those damn kids,” I snarled whirling around to face Brauni, “It’s Jared.”

 

“J-Jared? Jared Padalecki! Are you mad that kid’s all over the news? He’s in police custody! They locked his ass up in the looney bin here! At least till his mom gets him back.”

 

“I know and now they’ll pay,” I growled, “No one takes my Jay and gets away with it. Now are you going to help me or not? Either way I’m leaving this shop with a knife!”

 

“Alright, alright!” Brauni laughed weakly, “Come here I think I got something for you.” Brauni quickly rushed over to the store’s door and changed the sign to closed before tugging me in the back with him. 

 

“I’ve been saving this one for something special,” Brauni breathed carefully opening a wooden crate. He dusted some of the wood shavings off and picked up a long knife about the length of my forearm. It glinted in the dimly lit room and I smiled, “It’s a German forged V40650 10’ slicer. It’s tough and lightweight you’ll work perfectly with it.”

 

I carefully took the blade out of Brauni’s hands and eyed it over trying to contain my excitement. It was a long lean knife with a heavy black handle I had never seen anything more beautiful. I weighed it in one hand before tossing it up in the air and catching it with the other ignoring how Brauni gasped. The end formed a nice sharp point and it caught my glittering eyes making me smile. There was nothing more beautiful than the sight of a brand new gleaming knife when you held it for the first time.

 

“It’ll serve me good?” I whispered still staring at the knife, “It won’t crack or dull easily? It’ll be able to slice right through things like paper?”

 

“Well um,” Brauni gulped nervously loosening his shirt collar, “Y-yeah it’ll do that.”

 

“Perfect,” I smiled setting the knife carefully down on the table cradling the blade. I held it like one would hold a newborn baby and Brauni smiled weakly, “How much?”

 

“What? Oh no! No, no, no it’s free! On the house for my most favorite customer!”

 

My head snapped up and looked directly at the other man frowning. I picked up knife in one hand and grabbed Brauni by the collar of his shirt with the other. The latter let out a small scream but stopped when I laughed breathing in his face.

 

“My father used to lie to me a lot,” I breathed loving how the man cringed, “I was seven when I found out. How disappointing. You don’t want to be like my father Brauni.”

 

“I-I…” Brauni stuttered when I pressed the knife to his throat. I pushed hard with the side of the knife not harming him but still cutting in a little at the edges.

 

“My father was a bastard of a man.” I released the frighten shop worker and stepped away smiling. Then without another word I picked up the knife and made my way towards the door.

 

“Bye Brauni and next time cut the crap or I’ll cut you open.” I called out as I slammed the shop door behind him.

 

I strolled out onto the street and sighed rubbing at my face. It was still early in the morning and yet even the brightest of the sun’s rays didn’t hit the grimy street I was on. All around me rubbish was piled in the streets as stray cats weaved between them. The air was still and it was absolutely silent on the street something that would normally frighten people, however I found the eerie silence comforting and I shoved my hands in my pockets and began to walk around the alleyways whistling.

 

It was a side of Vancouver that most wished gone. The bad part of the city that parents warned their children not to go by on the way home from school and where murders were everyday occurrences. Danger lurked around every corner and I loved every moment of it. I found it curious how people seemed to always judge by appearances. All of those people so obsessed with their fancy shoes and designer jeans never really did see the way I saw the world. If they just took a moment and walked down the second alley to the left off of the warehouse they would find a group of friendly homeless people that sang around burning garbage every night that were always on pitch. Or that most of the thugs in this part of town were teenagers that had nowhere to learn when the local high school closed down. A new one never opened and none of the other schools seemed concerned with the scum of Vancouver. Now they had resorted to mugging since it was the only way to get money for their family now.

 

I jumped up and grabbed onto the nearest fire escape ladder not letting go until it came loose and fell down to the street below. I then climbed the familiar steps all the way up to the crumbling building’s roof. If people only stopped once and gave these people a chance then maybe the world would be a better place. The rich could help the poor financially and the poor could teach the rich to pull their noses out of their phones and actually act like a family. The yowl of a cat broke me out of my thoughts and I sighed looking up at the sky from the rooftop just in time to see the sun setting.

 

“If only,” I sighed watching the different red, oranges, and yellows of the sun disappear over the horizon, “If only.”

________________________________________

 

“Jared you have to eat your green beans.” The nurses pleaded just missing my mouth as I turned my head to the side. For the past half an hour she had been desperately trying to me the hospital’s version of “food”.

 

“No!” I shouted childishly, “It’s icky! I don’t want to!”

 

“Grow up,” Reid muttered shoveling another pile of green mush into his mouth. I watched in disgust as a small section oozed out of Reid’s spoon and onto the ground, “Roger doesn’t like babies.”

 

“Shut up!” I shouted slapping the nurse’s hand away as it made a dive towards my open mouth, “And his name is Jensen! Not Roger!”

 

“No it’s not! It’s Roger. What would you know?” Reid sneered glaring at me from across the table, “He left you here! He doesn’t love you!”

 

“Take it back!” I screamed flinging my mashes potatoes (or what looked like it) at the red headed boy, “Jen does love me! He told me every night!”

 

“Don’t you know?” Reid asked baby voicing me, “He only said that to get rid of you because he loves me!”

 

“Does not!” I shrieked flinging more food at Reid who dodged it.

 

“Jared calm down this instant!” The nurse scolded trying to snatch the tray of food from me. I made a whining noise as it was scooted away and I scowled glaring at Reid.

 

“Come on Reid let’s get you cleaned up,” The nurse sighed dragging the smirking boy up, “Jared Nurse Lila will be in here in a moment to help you with your bath as well.”

 

I watched sadly as the two left the hospital’s cafeteria leaving me all alone. I sighed wishing I was dead but the stupid doctors at the hospital wouldn’t even let me do that. I glared down at my plastic silverware cussing.

 

“He does love me the most,” I said shakily kicking at the table, “He does love me the most.” I repeated once more strongly this time.

 

“He does love me the most .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does everyone feel about Reid?


	19. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To much shit going on for a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my chapter summary? It is true this chapter is very long and because of that I am only uploading one tonight and the last two chapters tomorrow! But fear not im writing a sequel as we speak excited?

“Now you two play nice,” Nurse Lila called softly, “I’ll be back in an hour to take you guys to lunch.”

 

“Bitch like we care!” Reid snarled throwing himself down onto the lumpy couch that took up most of the room, “Just get the fuck out!”

 

“Now Reid, behave!” Nurse Lila snapped before shutting the door behind her.

 

I let out a shaky sigh as I heard the door click shut before slowly sinking to the ground. I could hear Reid muttering as he flicked through the channels on the television and I kept my head ducked down. It had only been hours ago that Commissioner Tom had released me from questioning and now hundreds of thoughts were swarming around in my head. 

“There’s nothing ever good on,” I heard Reid mutter as he continued to flip through the channels. 

 

I sniffed tucking into myself even tighter holding my knees to my chest. The carpet felt hard and itchy against my bare calves making me squirm. Ironic how the carpet was beaten down to the point where it had been compacted into a solid surface, it was a nasty brownish color probably installed in the seventies and now it was stuck in this god awful place. Everyday more and more people would walk all over it taking it for granted as it would sink lower into the cement of the floor even more. Downtrodden and forgotten that would be me in a few more weeks. 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Reid screamed breaking me of my thoughts, “While you stop sniffing like a goddamn baby over there! Suck it up! I mean come on!”

 

“Leave me alone,” I whispered slowly rocking back and forth. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the sound of the television the best I could. Perhaps if I concentrated hard enough I could make it all go away. Suddenly there was a sharp sting at the back of my head and my eyes shot open momentarily forgetting where I was.

 

“Jen?” I gasped as my vision slowly cleared and I saw no other than Reid looming over him, “Oh it’s you.”

 

“Yeah it’s me you piece of shit! Who else would it be?” Reid snarled letting go of my hair and smacking me over the head, “Take a look around you! We’re the only ones here! And it’s going to fucking stay that way until Roger fucking dies!”

 

“Reid,” I sighed rubbing his head, “Go away I’m not in the mood for your antics.”

 

“You little-” A sharp sting shot through my left cheek next and I gasped falling backwards on the carpet for a moment.

 

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” I whined biting my lip, “Reid fuck off! I told you I’m not in the mood!”

 

“Not in the mood my ass!” Reid screamed back, “You think you’re so special huh? You think that you’re better than me?”

 

“Reid I never said that,” I whimpered getting up and walking towards the couch. The walls of the television room were sound proof so the likelihood of a nurse hearing them was slim to impossible. I felt my heart quicken in my chest and I backed as far away from Reid as the small television room would allow. Reid had that crazed look in his eye that he always got when we talked about Jensen or rather Roger and it scared me. It would be another full hour until Nurse Lila came around to give them lunch, a full hour of just Reid and him.

 

“You didn’t need to!” Reid shrieked making my ears ring, “You come in here prancing around with that damn photo of yours and now you think you’re better than me! Well fuck you Jared! Fuck you!”

 

“What? Is that what this is about?” I frowned keeping my voice calm, “You’re mad because of the photo? Reid just because I have that photo it doesn’t mean I think I’m better than you.”

 

“Shut up!” Reid screamed picking up the remote and chucking it at me. I yelped and just managed to dodge it when Reid shot across the room and grabbed me by the throat.

 

“You didn’t need to say anything!” Reid grunted as he straddled me hands closed around my throat, “I see the way you prance around with it! How you look over at me with pity! Do think I’m stupid? Or was that your way of showing off? Oh let’s all feel bad for Reid because he didn’t get a photo.”

 

“N-no…” I gasped prying Reid’s hands off my throat, “No it’s not! Get off of me!”

 

Reid growled struggling to stay on top as I bucked up scratching at Reid arms. He managed to punch me in the face once before I kneed him in the groin. With a moan of pain Reid rolled towards the side giving me just enough room to flip him over and take his position. We continued to battle for dominance scratching and kicking at each other growling the whole while. 

 

“He doesn’t care about you!” Reid snarled turning his head to the side as I tried to punch him, “He’ll never care about you! I don’t care what they say he’s coming back for me! He will, he promised!”

 

“Shut up!” I cried fussing with Reid’s flailing arms, “He does care! Jensen loves me! I know he does!”

 

“You stupid prissy cocksucker!”

 

“Dumb loud asshole!”

 

“Obnoxious pig fucker!”

 

“Overbearing smartass!”

 

“Brainless blind bitch!”

 

“He’ll never care about you!”

 

“Shut up!” Reid shouted rolling out from under me. He staggered to his feet and glared down at me with such emotion it made my smirk falter. Immediately all of the anger and adrenaline drained out of my body and I stared up at Reid from my position on the floor in confusion. It was a small movement and I probably wouldn’t have caught had we not been looking at each other so intensely. For a split second Reid’s lip trembled.

 

“Reid?” I whispered shocked at how wounded my own voice sounded, “Reid are you okay?”

 

“Hmpf,” Reid huffed turning his back to me. 

 

We remained in silence for a moment and I watched Reid as his shoulders began to shake. A loud sniff echoed throughout the room and my shoulders sagged at the sound. The noise was like a sharp slap to the face and I slowly lifted a trembling hand to my mouth. What had I done? Reid, strong arrogant Reid, he never cried not once. 

 

“R-Reid?” I whispered quietly, “Are you okay?”

 

“FUCK OFF!” Reid roared. His voice broke halfway through into a sob and Reid clamped a hand over his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered looking down at my hands, “I stepped over the line I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“Why the fuck do you care?” Reid snarled through his tears whipping around to face me, “This is exactly what you wanted wasn’t it? You’re getting your way! Don’t try and play me with your sympathy act!”

 

“Reid I-”

 

“You think it’s funny? You think it’s funny how much this stings right now? Do you?” Reid sobbed angrily rubbing at his eyes.

 

“…”

 

“Do you know how much it hurts me to just look at you? That every waking moment I have to stare at you and be reminded of him.” Reid gritted out the last word, “I hate you! You’re everything that I hate in life!”

 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered softly.

 

“No don’t! I don’t want to hear it!” Reid sobbed as all of his anger finally left his body. Those sensations filled with hate that he’d felt towards me for so long finally just left his body. His joints ached from pain and exhaustion as he staggered slightly. He bit his lip suppressing his sobs as slowly sank to the floor on his knees.

 

“I-I don’t want to die here,” Reid whimpered after a moment.

 

“R-Reid you’re not going to die here,” I whispered crawling over to the sobbing red head, “Look at you, you’re in great shape.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Reid sniffed burying his face in his knees as he curled into a ball, “Three years. I’ve been in this goddamn place for three years. They don’t even let me go home on Christmas! I can’t even go home!” Reid choked, “Do you know how much it hurts to spend Christmas after Christmas alone in some hospital surrounded by people that don’t give a fuck about you!”

 

“No,” I trembled, “I don’t know what that feels like.”

 

“It fucking hurts that no one cares about me anymore.” Reid’s voice cracked.

 

“I do,” I whispered inching closer until my knees were touching the latter’s thigh.

 

“No you don’t.” Reid sniffed as tears ran down his face, “Why would you?”

 

“Why?” My breath hitched. I paused for a moment thinking on how to word it, “Because you’re my number one competition.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“When I first came here I had no idea that Je- Roger had taken other kids as well… I thought… I thought I was special I mean we met at that bar and then he watched me for weeks. He told me he loved me that I was it.” I smiled sadly as tears began to run down my own face. Reid sniffed loudly beside me before letting out a shaky laugh.

 

“Really?” He laughed squinting his eyes through his tears, “Because when you first came here I was jealous of you… I still am.”

 

“M-me?” I said looking to Reid in disbelief, “But why?”

 

“Look at you,” Reid smiled sadly, “You’re his latest pet meaning he’s totally forgotten about me if he’s moved on to you. You’re younger than me, more attractive, you’ve got fucking dimples! You’re my biggest threat.”

 

“No, no. You now…you’re older, you have more experience with him, and you know his games while I’m left in the dark.” I laughed weakly. Reid smiled sadly at me and reached out brushing my tears away with his thumb. The sudden action made me gasp and I looked to Reid with wide confused eyes.

 

“I’ve been lying to myself all these years,” Reid sighed, “Of course he’s not coming back for me, I lied earlier, and he never said that he would when he left. But I kept hope for all these years. I ignored Dr. Schmitt and Meier and never gave up. Then you came along and insisted that Roger would come back for you and I could see it in your eyes, that fire that what you were saying was true and that you believed it one hundred percent with all your heart.”

 

“Reid.” I sobbed reaching out and pulling the other boy into a hug. Reid reached out for me without hesitation and we hugged each other as tight as we could sobbing into the other’s shoulder.

 

“A-and then t-that picture came… and I knew,” Reid wailed rocking me back and forth in his arms, “I knew h-he was serious this time a-about you. He’s never left messages b-before saying he would.”

 

“It’s not fair though,” I sobbed pulling back and looking at the older boy, “Look at you. Who does that leave you?”

 

“Jared,” Reid smiled sadly, “My love for Roger died the minute you called him Jensen. It was in that moment that he changed from the person I knew into the person you love.”

 

“I don’t love him,” I sniffed, “It’s just a psychiatric phase that my mind has created to cope for all of the rapes and things Jensen did to me I should know better I’m a fucking psych major for crying out loud!”

 

“Bullshit,” Reid laughed sniffing, “Dr. Schmitt told you that didn’t she? Jared I’ve been living with you for over a month I know you don’t think that.”

 

“This isn’t fair,” I cried hugging the boy even tighter, “You loved him before me it’s like I stole him from you.”

 

“Nothing in life is fair you of all people should know that,” Reid breathed calming himself down, “I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk for the past few-”

 

“Boys?” A voice called making the two teens jump apart, “Oh I’m sorry was I interrupting something?”

 

“No, no we’re fine,” I smiled genuinely this time, “We just want to go to lunch is all right Reid?”

 

“Yeah.” Reid smiled discreetly whipping away the last of his tears, “Let’s go Jared.”

 

“Oh,” Nurse Lila smiled knowingly. She opened the door and followed the two boys out that were now sending smiles to each other, “It’s so nice to see you two getting along for once.”

________________________________________  
Jensen’s POV.

 

Jensen quietly crept up behind the figure in front of him that was fiddly with his car keys totally oblivious to the man lurking behind him. His care was the only car on this level of the parking garage and I smiled deviously.

 

I had been keeping a close eye on all of the hospital employees searching for the perfect one to replace and I’d finally found it. The man’s name was Dick Smith, a pretty common name for a pretty bland man, he had just gotten a job at the hospital and today was his first day. No one would know him too well to notice that the real Dick had black hair while mine was now a golden blonde or that the man happened to lose over twenty pounds over the night or that he no longer wore glasses. 

 

“Damn keys where are you?” Dick muttered just as I walked up fully behind him. I had a pillow over the handgun as roughly jabbed the man in the back, “What the-? Who the hell are you?”

 

“I’m Dick Smith.” I smiled before pulling the trigger. The bang of the gun was silenced to a soft thud and I wasted no time in throwing Dick into the car and switching clothes. I pulled on the nasty cotton pants of the nurse’s outfit before adding the nametag, my ticket in. 

 

“Pleasure doing business with you Dick but it looks like I’m late for work,” I grinned throwing a blanket over the dead man and then locking the car door.

 

I then set off around the street corner to the hospital. I took a deep breath not allowing myself to stop walking for a moment. As long as I looked like I was walking towards my destination with purpose no one would stop me, it was something I had found out as a teen when Daddy took to beating me. If you kept your head high and strode with purpose people would leave you alone.

 

“Pass?” A large security guard asked me as I approached the revolving doors.

 

“Here.” I said trying to act bored.

 

“Dick Smith?” The security guard asked raising an eyebrow, “You’re Dick Smith?”

 

“Yes,” I said forcing my voice to remain stoic, “Is there a problem?”

 

“Naw man but I would think about getting my name changed!” The guard broke out into laughter, “Yo Lucious take a look at this cracker’s name? Dick Smith? Hahaha!”

 

“If there’s not a problem can I go now?” I gritted my teeth imaging what it would be like to slit the two laughing guard’s throats right then.

 

“Yeah,” The first guard laughed leaning on the other for support, “You can go. You can go. My god!”

 

“Assholes.” I whispered under my breath as I stalked off towards the elevators.

 

“Oh Dick!” One guard wheezed still laughing, “Have an uplifting day! Hope nothing gets you down!” That set the guards off again immediately and they began to laugh again not even noticing that a certain white boy had stalked off fuming.

 

“Damn male nurse outfit,” I gritted as the elevator doors slide shut. I quickly scanned the floor selection panel even though I already knew which floor Jared was on by heart.

 

“Jay,” I breathed as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open, “I’m coming.”

________________________________________

 

“That was my favorite thing that Roger ever did for me,” Reid sighed leaning back against the pillows of my narrow hospital bed.

 

“Wow,” I sighed, “I never knew he could be that…sweet.”

 

Lunch had gone by quickly along with the rest of the day now that Reid and I had called a truce. It had shocked Dr. Meier and Dr. Schmitt when they first walked in on us laughing hysterically over some joke like old pals. For the rest of the afternoon we had talked about each other’s lives before Roger or rather Jensen and then their experiences with him.

 

“So you had no idea?” I asked.

 

“That my garbage man was planning on kidnapping me? Of course not!” Reid smiled shaking his head, “In all honestly I don’t know what Roger saw in me back then I was a fat little kid. I didn’t start losing weight until I was put into the hospital.”

 

“Well you couldn’t have been that fat,” I snorted hugging a pillow to my chest, “I mean Roger found you attractive so I doubt you were the size of a whale!”

 

“Well what about you? I mean you weren’t always this skinny were you?” Reid laughed playfully pinching my stomach.

 

“Hell no not to brag but I had a killer body .” I smiled.

 

“Now way you little lair I bet you were a cow as well.” Reid laughed. The lights overhead flickered for a moment and Reid paused looking at me puzzled. The suddenly lights went out.

 

“Reid!” I panicked reaching out for the other boy.

 

“I’m here!” He called back fumbling in the dark to find me

“What’s going on?” I whimpered holding the other boy close.

 

“I don’t know maybe there was a thunderstorm? But the hospital has a backup generator.” Reid whispered back squinting into the darkness trying to make out my face. It was no use there were no windows in the room and the room was pitch black. Not the kind of blindness experienced at night but rather the kind when in a cave, total and utter darkness without the slightest amount of light.

 

“I’m scared.” I whispered.

 

“Why? Nurse Lila will be here in a moment to check on us and everything will be fine.”

 

“I’m glad we’re friends now,” I whispered, “Or else I’d be in my room alone right now.”

 

“Yeah me too.” Even though I couldn’t see Reid’s face he could hear the smile in the other boy’s voice and I sighed relaxing.

 

The echoing of shoes on the waxed hospital floors rang throughout the room signaling to the two boys that someone was coming. I immediately relaxed and let go of Reid sliding over some to give the boy some room. 

 

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

 

“Someone’s coming.”

 

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

 

“I hope it’s Nurse Lila and not Natalie she’s always so snippy.”

 

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

 

“Whoever they are they’re almost here.”

 

Thud, thud, thud, thu-

 

“Who is it? Did they open the door yet?”

 

A loud creak echoed throughout the room letting the boys know that someone had entered. For a moment no one moved as mine and Reid’s breathing picked up. We somehow knew that the person standing in the doorway was not the nurse. The person remained silent as I let out a shaky breath and asked if it was Nurse Lila. Then just then the person flicked on a flashlight and I screamed.

 

There standing in the doorway holding the flashlight under their chin to illuminate their face was Jensen Ackles grinning like a mad man. Reid’s eyes bulged at the sight in the doorway and he held his arms out in longing staring at Jensen with a slacken jaw. What happened in the next moment happened so fast that I didn’t even get a chance to blink let alone stop screaming. A loud bang resonated throughout the room and I froze feeling my chest constrict as I stared at Jensen and the gun in his hand.

 

“I-I-I” A gurgling voice broke me of my trance and I immediately sucked in air confused on why I was not dead. Jensen was still standing in the doorway with his gun raised smirking at me I then turned to Reid and let out a gasp.

 

Bright red blood was splattered all of the way down Reid’s chest centralized around a gaping hole just below his heart. My heart stopped for a moment and I stared into Reid’s wide shocked eyes. Our eyes met for less than a second conveying every unspoken message of farewell and then Reid Werner closed his eyes for the very last time. Reid’s body flopped back onto the bed still as stone and I squeaked never taking my eyes off of the corpse beside me even when I felt hot pants against his neck.

 

“Did you miss me darling?” A deep voice growled into my ear making my hairs stand on end.

 

“Y-you killed him.” I stated quietly still in shock.

 

“I had to,” Jensen said as if it were the most simplest thing, “He was blocking my view of you. He was obstacle and now he’s been removed.”

 

“You killed him.” I whispered again eyes not leaving Reid’s dead form.

 

“Aw baby I missed you too.” Jensen mumbled wrapping his arms around my shaking form and breathing in my hair.

 

“You killed him,” I gritted tensing in Jensen’s arms. I spun around and shoved him off of him, “You killed him! You fucking killed him! You monster!”

 

“W-what? Jay what’s wrong with you?” Jensen asked as I landed powerful punch against his chest, “So I killed a guy big deal.”

 

“You fucking killed him! Monster! You’re a monster!” I wailed putting as much force behind my punches that I could get; unfortunately they seemed to be doing nothing no matter how hard I hit, “You’re a monster! You fucking killed him!”

 

“Jared,” Jensen growled grabbed my wrist mid-punch. I halted my punches and stared up into Jensen’s black eyes illuminated by the flashlight.

 

“You killed him,” I sobbed letting my knees give out as I fell into Jensen’s form, “You fucking killed him like it was no big deal. You probably don’t even know who he was. You’re a monster! You killed him. Oh God you killed him.”

 

“Jared, Jay, shh,” Jensen soothed holding me close, “Of course I knew who that was. He was Reid Werner right? Right?”

 

“Uh hmm,” I whimpered burying myself in Jensen’s chest. I gripped his shirt tight in between our chests as Jensen wrapped his arms around my waist, “You knew who he was and you just killed him like he was nothing.”

 

“But Jay he was nothing,” Jensen whispered rubbing his cheek against my wet one, “He means nothing to me everything means nothing to me now that I have you again. Jay you’re my world.”

 

“B-but you killed him.” I whimpered. Jensen let out a low groan and rubbed up and down my sides clucking.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” He laughed backing me towards the bed. A flash of panic ran through me as I felt Jensen lightly pushing me backwards, “You talk too much.”

 

“What are you doing?” I screeched just as Jensen grabbed me by the back of the neck and banged my head hard against the metal bed frame. I fell to the floor like a sack of bricks and Jensen cooed picking up my unconscious limp body.

 

“Poor baby,” He cooed throwing me over his shoulder, “Let’s get you home .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya lots of shit happening. Its about to get real.  
> Whose gonna read the sequel?


	20. Almost Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to take Jared back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter get ready its filled with a bunch of shit and its real. One more chapter! This one is pretty much all Jensens pov except for the ending.

I walked briskly through the dark halls of the hospital with Jared slung over my shoulder. The hallways were pitch black and my small flashlight did little in illuminating the room but I didn’t need the light. For weeks I had been memorizing every floor planning my escape route. In fact I felt totally at home in the darkness and I smiled hitching Jared up a little more on my shoulder, it felt just like the abandon psycho ward. At the thought I let out a low grunt. There was no going back now and my precious Jared would never be able to live a normal life, but not like that mattered to me. My sneakers were squeaking softly on the waxed floors and I frowned cursing that I had forgotten to wear quieter shoes, my first mistake. This mission had to go perfectly there was no room for mistakes. I picked up the pace and set off in a slow jog I needed to get out of there and fast.

 

“I’ve missed you,” I smiled down at Jared’s unconscious form practically vibrating at the thought of what I would do to Jared when they got home. A loud grainy crack cut me off and I frowned reaching around in my pants for the walkie-talkie. 

 

Jensen! Jensen, are you there?

 

“B,” I snarled into the device still clutching Jared’s neck, “I told you no names! Remember something for once god damnit!”

 

Right sorry over. J do you have what you need?

 

“Yeah,” I smiled down at Jared, “I got what I need bring the car around back to the south entrance I’ll be waiting there.”

 

Got it over and out.

 

I stashed the walkie-talkie away taking a sharp turn left around the corner as I visualized the hospital map in my head. Thirty paces forward and I would come to another intersection where I would take a right leading me to the fire escape way stairs. Then I would go down to the ground floor and go out the back at the south exit where trucks unloaded. Brauni should be waiting with the car and if I could get there in less than ten minutes they were home free.

 

“I think I heard something down here,” A voice followed by shoes called down the hallway, “Nurse Lila go check on the patients at the end of the hall.”

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” I whispered turning right and sprinting for the stairwell, “They shouldn’t have been up here yet.”

 

“OH MY GOD!” A woman’s voice screamed followed by more footsteps and few more screams.

 

“Looks like they found Reid huh Jared?” I panted closing the door behind me as I began to dash down the stairs. Jared’s head merely flopped against my back in response.

 

It was still relatively dark and I had to grip the railing as I descended. I counted in my head the floors until I finally made it down to the ground level. Then suddenly the lights flickered back on.

 

“Shit! This isn’t supposed to be happening!” I cussed throwing open the door and dashing towards the kitchen, “Everything’s off by five minutes.”

 

“Hey what are you doing?” Voices shouted at me as I rushed through the kitchen knocking people out of the way. During my scramble for the door I elbowed a man carrying a pot of soup on my dash for the door sending the hot liquid flying everywhere. Everyone’s attention was immediately on me and I cursed trying to think fast.

 

“Somebody grab him!” One man shouted lunging for me but just missing me as I darted between the cutting counters.

 

I ran as fast as I could dodging the numerous chefs and workers that tried to catch him. Some had already run off fearing for their lives while other stood there in shock unable to move or actually believe this was happening. I could see a man approaching from the corner of my eye and I eased up on my feet letting them slide across the tile floors. I could see the glowing red light of the exit sign and I knew I didn’t have much more time before security showed up. Running on pure adrenaline I slid down on my left leg and grabbed the leg of a nearby table using it to swing me around in the direction of the door. If I could make it past the stove I was home free. 

 

“Stop you!” A man wearing a tall chef’s hat shouted at me shaking his knife. My mind didn’t even have time to register that the gesture was a warning before I instinctively pulled out my gun and shot the man in the head. A short silence fell over the room as the man fell backwards his head, or what was left of it, falling into the boiling pot behind him. Instantly after people began screaming in terror.

 

I shoved past the body and sprinted for the door hugging Jared’s body close. Everyone was screaming and trying to jump out of the way as I ran by them absolutely terrified as I waved his gun. Then just as I was about to reach the exit door two deliverymen came through carrying a crate. The one facing the kitchen pulled a face of horror at the sight of the gun right before I pulled the trigger and shot his partner in the back of the head. The crate was instantly dropped and I jumped up pushing off of it with my right foot as I shot out the open exit door. The screams of the kitchen were becoming fainter now as I ran down the delivery ramp pushing workers out of the way. I could see a glimpse of Brauni’s black BMW and I smiled hopping off the ramp and landing in Brauni’s car just as the passenger door opened. I quickly threw Jared in the back lovingly stroking his face before jumping in the passenger seat.

 

“Drive!” I commanded slamming the door shut.

 

“Hey man what’s this about I mean- holy shit!” Brauni shouted when he spotted Jared’s unconscious body in the back seat.

 

“Drive,” I snarled pulling out my gun and jamming it against the latter’s head, “I said drive!”

 

“Alright! Alright!” Brauni squeaked in a unusually high tone. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the engine roared, tires screeching as they pulled off into the highway.

 

I let out a sigh and slumped in the seat rubbing at my head. I had killed four people today, not the most I’d ever killed, but I knew that I’d have to kill more today if I wanted to pull this off. I tapped my gun against my knee as I thought the trigger still warm in my hand.

 

“Jensen,” Brauni gritted clutching the wheel with white knuckles, “Jensen?”

 

“Huh?” I said startled clutching the gun tighter.

 

“E-easy now,” Brauni stuttered as his eyes darted back and forth between the road and the gun, “Jensen what is going on?”

 

“I already told you.” I stated coldly.

 

“No,” Brauni gritted trying to keep his voice calm, “You said you had to run an errand at the hospital-”

 

“And I did.” I cut off snarling.

 

“No!” Brauni screamed gripping the wheel tighter as he weaved in between cars, “You fucking kidnapped a kid from the hospital! What the fuck!? I’m so fucked now, we’re so fucked now!”

 

“Drive faster.” I said blankly not even flinching when Brauni hit the wheel in frustration.

 

“If they catch us… oh my god if they catch us we’re fucked! Fuck Jensen! Fuck!”

 

“Shut the fuck up and drive the car!” I snarled pressing the gun into Brauni’s head. Brauni side glanced at me hesitantly and I growled jabbing him with the gun harshly.

 

“Pick up the speed and drive the fucking car!” I growled. Brauni still didn’t accelerate the car and he hesitantly glanced at where his cell phone sat in the center console, “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“Jensen we can’t do this,” Brauni hissed, “We’ve done some crazy things in the past but this has gone too far.”

 

“If I were you I’d drive the car,” I smiled evilly, “After all you never know what loved ones could be affected by your decision.”

 

“W-what?” Brauni whispered wide eyed.

 

“Your daughter Amelia she’s quite something. She’s four now right? It’d be a shame for her to die so young,” I smirked still pressing the gun to Brauni’s sweaty head, “However you and your wife wouldn’t have to pay for college.”

 

“You didn’t. You didn’t!!! Tell me you didn’t!” Brauni growled.

 

“Oh but I did Brauni,” I smiled, “You really shouldn’t leave your house key under the doormat where anyone could find it. But don’t worry I have some friends keeping her company so she won’t get lonely.”

 

“If you even touch one hair on her head I swear I’ll-”

 

“If you don’t drive the car she won’t even have a head by the time I’m through with her,” I snarled shoving Brauni’s head with his gun. I unlocked the gun and the other man froze at the sound of the click, “And neither will you.”

 

“A-alright! I’ll drive okay?” Brauni whimpered speeding up the car, “Just don’t hurt my daughter…please.”

 

The two sat in silence as the car sped up darting between the other cars in a blur. Even though I had put the gun away I still sat facing the driver watching as Brauni sweated. The sounds of honking cars and screeching tires were the only noises as the car accelerated even faster making the little arrow on the meter bend to almost a sixty-degree angle. The other cars were merely a blur now as they neared one hundred and twenty-five miles an hour dangerously drifting between the lanes. Suddenly from behind them a siren sounded and my eyes darted frantically to the review mirror. 

 

“Oh shit,” I whispered whipping around to look out the back at the police car that was now following them, “Brauni drive faster.”

 

“F-faster?” Brauni squeaked in a high-pitched voice, “We’re already at one twenty-five!”

 

“We got a cop behind us.” I said calmly as the police car flashed their lights at them.

 

“A cop? Oh god… man I can’t do it!” Brauni panicked turning around in the direction of the siren, “Jensen we come on we have to pull over! Please! Maybe it won’t be as bad if we just pull over?”

 

“Drive.” Tom said blankly sitting back down.

 

“Man, think this through!” Brauni pleaded still not slowing down the car. The police car was becoming closer in the rearview mirror and Tom growled turning to face Brauni and pulling out his gun.

 

“Drive!” I snapped grabbing at the wheel and switching the lanes again. The car jerked violently and in the backseat Jared’s body rolled against the window and hit it with a thud, “Drive the damn car!”

 

“Jensen please we can’t do this! Come on!” Brauni pleaded howling when I jabbed him the head with the gun again.

 

“Drive the damn car!” I shouted pulling the gun away and shooting a hole through the ceiling. Brauni cried out at the sound in fear and slammed on the gas sending the car shooting forward even faster making the engine roar.

 

“Oh my god we’re gonna die!” Brauni cried hysterically, “We‘re gonna die!”

 

“Shut up and drive the damn car!” I shouted, “Or I’ll fucking kill your daughter I swear!”

 

“We’re gonna die!” Brauni sobbed clutching the wheel tighter, “This is all your fault! You’re fucking deranged man! Kidnapping little children to be your sex toys!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” I shouted grabbing the neck of Brauni’s shirt.

 

“Shit,” Brauni wheezed eyeing the police car chasing them down. Its sirens were blaring now as the flashing lights swirled colors of red and blue. Then suddenly another police car came in off an exit followed by another counting three cars chasing them now. The BMW’s engine was humming fiercely now as we slid between lanes the police cars close no their tails. I sat stoically staring out the rearview mirror as Brauni whimpered softly behind me gripping the wheel for dear life. We remained silent for a moment, not looking at each other deep in thought.

 

“W-what happened?” A soft voice said barely above a whisper from the back seat. It was muffled under the roar of the engine but I heard it immediately whipping around to face the dazed teen.

 

“Jay?” I breathed excitedly reaching back and grabbing one of the boy’s arms. Jared seemed to come to life at the touch and froze staring down trembling at the sight of my hand enclosed around his arm.

 

“What the fuck?” Brauni shouted, “He’s awake?”

 

“W-what? Where am I?” Jared squeaked as his eyes darted around the car searching for answers. His eyes finally landed on my smiling face and the boy shrieked desperately thrashing to loosen my grip. I frowned and clamped down on Jared’s toned arm tugging him forward when Jared began to hyperventilate making his chest rise and sink with labored breathes.

 

“Dude we’re so fucked now!” Brauni cried panicking at Jared’s screams, “We’re gonna die! Oh god we’re gonna die!”

 

“G-get o-off of me!” Jared wailed trying to pry my fingers off of him, “Let me go! Please! Someone help! Help! Help!”

 

“Jay it’s me… Jensen,” I said crestfallen, “Jay everything’s going to be alright now. I’ve got you.”

 

“GET OFF OF ME!” Jared screamed wildly thrashing around kicking his feet out, “Someone help me! Help! Help!”

 

“Holy shit,” Brauni began screaming. “Holy shit! We’re gonna die!”

 

“Get off of me!” Jared sobbed desperately clawing at my hand. I frowned tugging him forward more and the boy screamed lashing out and punching me square in the face.

 

The police cars were closing in faster now and I growled squeezing my eyes shut trying to block out all of the noise. Jared was still screaming in the back sobbing hysterically now as Brauni sat in the driver’s seat screaming and praying to the lord. The sound was all blurring together into one loud racket and I grunted squeezing my eyes closed even tighter.

 

“Oh god we’re gonna die!”

 

I clenched my fists and tried to block out the noise.

 

“Someone help! Please help! Help!”

 

I frowned and kept a death grip on Jared making him yelp in pain as he began to sob again.

 

“We’re gonna die shit. We’re gonna fucking die.”

 

“Mommy! Someone please!”

 

“I should have stayed home, dear Lord, forgive me! I should have stayed home!”

 

“SOMEONE HELP!”

 

“WE’RE GONNA DIE!”

 

“Enough!” I shouted pulling out his gun and shooting Brauni in the head. 

 

Jared stilled for a moment before he began to scream again his cries like that of a wounded animal. I could feel the sweat and tension in the car building with each moment and in a flash he crawled over to the driver’s seat, opened the door, and shoved Brauni’s body into the oncoming traffic. Jared watched terrified as the body flopped across the asphalt where soon after a large truck ran over it honking its horn as the body was crushed. One police car immediately stopped by the remains but there was still two following them. I let out a whoop of victory slamming the door shut as the car swerved barely missing a minivan. Upon seeing the dead body thrown out of the car the remaining police cars began to shoot at the speeding black BMW. Bullets launched themselves in the glass shattering the back window as Jared screamed in terror.

 

“Get the front seat sugar,” I smiled kindly slamming my foot down on the gas throwing Jared back against his seat.

 

“You’re a fucking monster!” Jared cried holding a hand up against his racing heart. The cops began firing again and I quickly swerved the car out of the way sending two other cars crashing into each other. 

 

“Get the fuck up here,” I growled dropping the sweet act. Keeping one hand on the wheel I used the other to reach around in the back searching for Jared as the teen curled away. When I brushed the bare skin of Jared’s arm the teen bit down on my hand hard. I growled out a series of cruses trying to shake him off but the teen bit down harder not letting go.

 

“You little fuck!” I screamed slamming my chair backwards crushing Jared. The brunette let go with a cry and within a minute I had grabbed Jared by the hair and hauled him into the passenger seat. 

 

“No! No! No!” Jared cried out in pain each time I roughly yanked on his hair. Jared whimpered leaning towards me to close the distance between his head and my hand. Another bullet hit the passenger seat’s headrest and Jared cried out as upholstery flew through the air.

 

“Fucking bitch,” I growled yanking Jared again until he fell face forwards into my lap. Jared whimpered when his face landed in my lap, his nose nudging the surprising hardness in my pants, “You always know how to rile me up.”

 

“J-Jen…” Jared mewled arching away from my erection. I snarled and shoved his head back down slamming his face back down in my crotch. Jared lay sprawled across the front row, his legs in the passenger seat with his head in my lap. 

“See what you do to me,” I laughed manically narrowly missing another car. Jared whimpered as I held his head down, forcing him to rub his cheek against the bulge, “It’s been forever since you’ve last sucked me off.”

 

“N-no!” Jared whimpered squeezing his eyes shut, “I won’t let you boss me around anymore! You’re sick! This isn’t right!”

 

“Shut up!” I growled twisting a handful of Jared’s hair and smashing his face against the seatbelt buckle. Jared let out a cry of pain and I moaned grinding into the boy’s soft face, “You don’t know fuck right now! I’m the only one that’s every going to love you!”

 

“No you don’t!” Jared wailed trying to loosen my grip, “You’re hurting me! J-Jen stop! Jensen that hurts! Stop!”

 

“You think anyone gives a shit about you?” I laughed, “Your own mother left you in the hospital to rot in some strange country, in fact, had it not been for me you’d still be in there!”

 

“H-had it not been for you,” Jared growled, “I wouldn’t even have been in there the first place.”

 

“I said shut up!” I snapped banging Jared’s head against the seat buckle again. The boy yelped and gazed up at me with glazed eyes as I picked his head up by his hair.

 

“S-stop please.” Jared whispered as I tenderly trailed my fingers down his throbbing temple.

 

“Maybe you’ve forgotten your place,” I smiled sweetly as Jared winced awaiting his next punishment. I pulled the boy closer ignoring his cries of pain until he was practically in my lap. I leaned forward placing my mouth next to Jared’s ear loving how he trembled on top of my erection, “But you’re mine.”

 

“No I’m- holy shit!” Jared screamed when another bullet broke another window in the back of the car.

 

“Take the wheel for a minute,” I instructed grabbing Jared’s trembling hands in mine and placing them on the wheel, “It’s time we got rid of these guys.”

 

“What!?” Jared screeched, “But I haven’t driven in months!”

 

“Never a better time to start back then huh?” I laughed angling myself in the seat with Jared still in my lap. I rolled down the window and a gust of wind blew in sending Jared’s dark hair flying in every direction as he drove shivering in his revealing hospital gown.

 

“J-Jensen what are you doing?” Jared squeaked swerving to avoid another car.

 

“Jesus fuck Jay!” I growled leaning back in the car just in time as they scrapped alongside another car. Metal screeched against metal and Jared groaned squeezing his eyes closed, “Don’t shut your eyes you’re supposed to be driving!”

 

“Oh my god,” Jared hyperventilated, “Oh my god.”

 

“Head towards the bridge,” I instructed leaning out the open window again. I grabbed onto the roof facing backwards and began to shoot at the two police cars. Upon seeing me they opened fire on the car and Jared ducked as bullets began to log themselves in the car’s metal. One bullet broke the rearview mirror only centimeters from Jared’s head and he practically fainted.

 

“Jared focus! The bridge!” I shouted to be heard above the roar of the wind. Jared nodded dumbly and took the next exit going straight through a red light narrowly missing cars. The cars around them served and collided with one another as one of the police cars crashed into the pile, “Come baby there’s one left now!”

 

“Oh my god,” Jared whimpered breaking into tears, “Oh my god.”

I whooped before climbing back into the car taking the wheel from Jared. The boy was trembling on the spot looking at me with eyes as wide as saucers as they neared the bridge. But instead of following the other cars onto the bridge I drove up over the curb and onto the grass. People screamed and ran out of the way as they drove through the park ripping up the grass in their wake.

 

“Jensen?” Jared shouted clutching onto my arm for dear life as they just missed a little kid, “Get back on the road!”

Jared’s POV.

He remained silent and continued to drive until we neared the park’s end. There was a walkway above the water with a guardrail but I knew it wouldn’t stop the car. Jensen was planning on running the car off the bridge and into the river. 

 

“Jensen what are you doing?” I screamed panicking. I shook Jensen the man only sped up even faster a determined look on his face, “Oh my god you’re going to kill us!”

 

“Jay,” Jensen smiled turning to face me finally, “I fucking love you.”

 

“You what-” I screamed before Jensen silenced me with a kiss. His lips roughly crashed against mine ramming his tongue into my stunned mouth. It was a hot kiss full of passion and lust that was so overwhelming to me all I could do was submit to Jensen’s rough mouth. He was holding onto my bicep tightly pulling me closer and I whimpered throwing my arms around the man kissing him back hungrily. I was so wrapped up in the kiss I almost forgot about the bridge until Jensen pulled away abruptly. He grabbed me by both arms taking his hands off the wheel and threw the door open. 

 

What happened in the next few seconds was like a slow motion film. I felt Jensen’s hands close around my arms pulling me towards the opened door tossing me out. I briefly caught a glimpse of Jensen’s calm face staring adoringly at me and then there was the sensation of air around me followed by the feeling of the hard ground under my back. Stunned I rolled for a few minutes, my bones cracking against the ground, before my back roughly hit the guardrail. The roar of the car’s engine was muffled as I watched the car slam into the guardrail at full force before flipping over backwards. Screams were all around me now and I cried out in pain as my injuries finally caught up with me. Struggling I managed to pick up my head and watch helplessly as the car freefell for less than a second before plunging into the dark water below. The car then bobbed for less than a second before it was sucked down below leaving no trace behind.

 

I lay there stunned my body screaming in pain as people began to swarm and look over the bridge at where the car had disappeared. Then finally I sat up grabbing onto the guardrail and pulling my body up as my muscles felt like they were ripped from their bones. People were screaming and talking now a blur of confusion before one piercing scream broke through them all…

 

“JENSEN !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh now Jensen! Who thinks his alive?


	21. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not include a summary it would give to much away!  
> So kiddies this is the last chapter :( im sad but don't get to down the first 2 chapters of the sequel will be up tomorrow! So you wont have to wait long!

“Chad slow down!” I called out half-heartedly chasing down my blonde friend. 

 

The cool winter air blew against my face and I shivered pulling my coat tighter against him as he chased after his friend through the park. In order to get to Brad’s Bagels we needed to cross through the park it was the only way to get there from school. Chad let out a breathy laugh as he sprinted ahead taking longer strides each time he heard my wail of protest to slow down. The freshly fallen snow cracked beneath my feet and I smiled savoring the special moment of Chad and I running through the park just like old times. It had taken some time for me to open up to people after I was let out of the hospital and brought back to Texas to stay with my mom instead of being in the dorms and I knew it broke Chad’s heart from when he first went to me.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jared?” Chad called softly pushing open the heavy wooden door of the hospital room, “Jay-Bird?”

 

His eyes landed on a figure in the bed and he let out a soft gasp taking in the image before him. A pale sickly looking creature lay there resembled a skeleton more than a human. The creature stared out at Chad with dead lifeless hazel eyes encompassed in purple shadows that looked like bruises compared to the pale skin. Various machines were beeping and the blonde cringed at the sight of an IV sticking out of a thin stick-like arm. His eyes roamed and landed on the creature’s other arm that was bundles up tight in a caste and long with the side of his body where it was obvious at least three ribs had been broken. A trembling hand slowly reached out and gave a weak excuse of a flick beckoning the blonde forward and the latter obliged.

 

The room was silent except for the squeaks of his shoes and the shallow wheezing breaths of the person on the bed. Chad came to a stop and stared down into those broken dull eyes and he felt his chest tighten. This was without a doubt his best friend Jared. The lively boy whom he had grown up with, who never let a bully’s harsh names get him down, the boy who always had a smile on his beautiful face. But now that smile was gone, there wasn’t the least bit trace of it now and it shook Andreas to the core. In one aspect he had gotten back his best friend, yes physically, but also had lost him.

 

“Chad?” A soft hoarse voice whispered, “Chaddie what’s wrong?”

 

Chad bit his lip as he felt a wave of emotion come over him. A mixture of anger and sadness were in his eyes as Jared stared up confused at him. How could someone want to hurt such a beautiful surreal being like this until they were broken and battered, a mere memory of what they once were? Chad clenched his fists tight as he eyes scanned Jared’s broken form strewn across the bed barely alive. He had barely gotten any sleep in the months that Jared was gone and when he received word that he was in the hospital he was overjoyed that his friend had been found, only to panic again a few weeks later upon hearing that he had been kidnapped from the hospital. Chad had watched in terror the car chase from his television at home. The police had found Jared passed out by the channel with a broken arm and three broken ribs.

 

“J-Jay I…” Chad whispered whimpering when his tears began to fall.

 

“Chad don’t cry,” Jared pleaded as his hoarse voice broke mid-sentence making Chad only cry harder, “C-Chad please.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chad whispered picking up his friend to look him in the eyes, “I’m sorry.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on catch me!” Chad laughed stopping by a tree and leaning against while he caught his breath, “Man I’ve gotta stop ditching gym.”  
Chad’s POV.

The park was silent for a moment and I frowned no longer being able to hear the crunching snow of Jared’s footsteps. I scanned the barren park but couldn’t find any trace of my friend. Panic overtook me and I pushed off from the tree calling out Jared’s name. I received no answer and I continued to backtrack my path breaking into a run when I still couldn’t spot Jared. 

 

“Jared!” I cried when I spotted my brunette friend standing in the middle of the path in front of a park bench. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to where my friend was standing stoically and clapped him on the shoulder asking what was wrong. 

 

“Jay?” I panted sucking in the frigid winter air. Jared didn’t even look at me and continued to stare at the park bench with wide eyes, “W-what’s wrong? Why’d you stop? I’ll let you win this time… I promise.”

 

“What?” Jared gasped as his head shot up to meet my eyes, “What?”

 

“Um…” I stammered, “I said that I’ll let you win this time… I promise.”

 

Jared made a little strangled noise as he clutched his hands to his chest tightly squeezing his eyes shut in what looked like pain. 

 

“Jay-Bird what’s the matter? Are you hurt?” Is asked wrapping my arms around my trembling friend, “Tell me what happened? Did you trip?”

 

“He made me a promise once,” Jared whispered still looking at the bench with weary eyes.

 

“Jared what are you talking about? Who made you a promise?” I asked concerned feeling his forehead. The boy had no fever.

 

“He promised that he would never leave me and no matter what he’d come and find me.” Jared whispered before looking at me with wide eyes. There was no fear in them or sadness just pure belief in that what he had said was the truth.

  I shook my head trying to figure out where this camr from and I looked across the street and there it was. The bar. 

“Jared we shouldn’t have come this way come on,” I ordered setting off down the path again. The sound of crunching snow didn’t meet my ears and I frowned whirling around to face Jared again.

 

“I can still feel him watching me sometimes,” Jared whispered hugging himself, “He never stops.”

 

“Jared I said let’s go,” I growled yanking on his arm and pulling him along after me. Jared kept quiet the entire walk through the park letting me pull him until they made it the entrance and the bagel shop was in sight.

 

“You good?” I sighed finally releasing his arm.

 

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, “I don’t know what came over me.”

 

I gave him a weary look as if he might snap any moment and Jared huffed stalking off towards the shop, “Are you coming or not?”

________________________________________

Jared’s POV.

“Honey how was hanging out with Chad?” Sherri called as I slammed the front door shut and walked up the stairs to my room, “You guys were gone for awhile it’s dark out already.”

 

“Good.” I answered tossing my schoolbag to the side and throwing myself down on the bed.

 

“Are you still hungry we have leftovers in the freezer?” Mom called up the stairs.

 

“No.” I called back down.

 

“We have pasta your favorite!” She said in a singsong voice.

 

“No.” I called down again.

 

“… Are you sure honey?” She shouted, “It’s no big deal it’ll only take a second to heat up.”

 

“I said no!” I screamed kicking my feet, “What don’t you understand about no? No means no! Why doesn’t anyone get that! When I say no I mean NO!”

 

A silence fell over the house and I curled up in a ball instantly regretting my rash reaction to my mother. I could hear my mother’s footsteps shuffle away from the stairwell and I whimpered covering my head with my hands. The date on the calendar that hung across the room from my bed was taunting me and I trembled pulling the covers up over me not caring that I was still in my jeans. As of this day it had been a full year since Jensen had taken me, a full year since I bumped into him in the bar, a full year I had been anywhere near the building. I was on every drug imaginable one for my nervousness, one for my nightmares, one for my mental state, one to stabilize my moods, and now most recently one for body since I had started to refuse to eat. It wasn’t like me was failing all around as a person I still got straight A’s in school, hung out with my small amount of friends every Friday, and worked a job at the nearby book store. It was only the me that the outside world didn’t get to see that was failing. The me that Chad and mom watched suffer every single day. 

 

After being released by the hospital I didn’t know how to cop at home. I felt that at any moment Jensen would show up and take me away again. All those weeks of therapy with Dr. Schmitt was shattered just by one simple kiss and murmur of ‘I love you’. I was struggling with an internal battle within myself of whether or not I really loved Jensen. One side of me still loved Jensen passionately reminding me of all the times he would do something sweet for me. On the contrary the other side, the one that came out when Dr. Schmitt was around, told me that Jensen was a monster and that I really didn’t love him. I knew that I couldn’t talk to anyone about this, not Sherri, not even Chad. Everyone was constantly watching my every move to make sure that I was okay, safe, or even still there. Everyone except the one pair of eyes that I had been longing to see forever.

 

Was it wrong to love a monster? To love someone that may be flawed on the outside but did have a good soul on the inside? I had made the mistake of asking my mother once and she blew up at me daring me to ask that question one more time. She brought up all of the things about Jensen made me cringe like how he kidnapped and killed tons of little boys, how he was a heartless crazed serial killer that cared for no one, or how he would beat me when I was taken. But even despite all of that I found that I could still overlook all of that simply because I knew Jensen better than anyone else. I knew the reasons behind Jensen’s behavior and actions I knew the pain and loneliness that he suffered. In my mind I really wasn’t the victim in this, Jensen was.

 

In the months after my return home the news and newspapers still had articles at least once a week about Jensen. I had made a major impact on the city and what really chilled people was only three days after the police found me at the river they had found hundreds of bodies in an abandon warehouse downtown all with Jensen’s signature cutout heart. To the city’s horror the police had been able to identify everybody as that of every child on the missing person’s report dating 7 years back. All of those parents that had been keeping their hopes for years that one day their child would be found were crushed. As sick as it was even the slightest mention of Jensen brought me a weird sense of warmth and I secretly collected every newspaper article mentioning Jensen keeping them tucked away in a shoe box in my closet. Twice Sherri had almost caught me but luckily my secret so far had stayed a secret.

 

“Jared I’m going to Mrs. Howard’s tonight for cards alright?” Mom called up the stairs, “Jay did you hear me?”

 

“Yes.” I shouted back hugging the sheets closer.

 

“I won’t be back until late tonight maybe early morning okay? Dinner is still in the freezer if you want it. I love you honey.” She called shutting the front door behind her.

 

“I love you too Mom.” I whispered even though she was long gone.

 

I pushed myself up from my bed and walked over to my vanity staring at the worn down looking reflection that stared back at me. It had been forever since I had done my usual nightly routine of looking in mirror to find my flaws. I heard the whispers in the hallways or the stares that I got as I went from class to class. I tried not to think much about it and even when my own teachers acted afraid it didn’t faze me. It was like the real me wasn’t there anymore.

 

“He took my heart,” I whispered to the mirror watching the reflection as tears ran down my face. I reached out a hand to wipe the tears of the boy in the mirror away but my hand merely met cool glass.

 

The sound of thunder made me jump as it began to rain outside and I sighed stripping off my clothes and preparing for bed. The rain was hitting against the window violently as I flicked off the lights and crawled into bed. The house was entirely silent and I could begin to feel sleep overtaking me. My eyes dropped heavier and heavier as lighting flashed in my window and I watched it with heavy lids. My eyes closed and I forced them back open for a moment only to catch a glimpse of a figure in the window. However when the lighting flashed again the figure was gone. 

 

“What the fuck?” I cried as I shot up staring at the window with wide eyes. There was no one there but of course there was no one there, my eyes must have been playing tricks on me again. I sighed a little and fell back into bed telling myself to calm down.

 

The rain sounded soothing as it beat against the glass window and I sighed closing my eyes again and drifting into sleep.

________________________________________

 

 

 

I woke up to a hand being pressed over my mouth and I screamed bucking up only to realize that my attacker was straddling me. The room was still dark and I could barely make out anything let alone the face of my attacker and yet the calloused hand felt oddly familiar. I breathed in through my nose trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dark when a flash of lighting streaked through the window again illuminating the person. 

 

“Jensen,” I breathed when the man pulled his hand away, “I-It’s not possible! It’s not!”

 

Within the last year Jensen had changed a lot, his hair that had been cut short and dyed light like the last time I had seen him was now sandy and shaggier his bangs hanging in his eyes. His build looked wider like he had been working out heavily and I watched in awe as the muscles in his arms flexed. In the span of a year Jensen had gone from looking like a twenty-something year old to looking like a full-grown man. The thought made me blush as I thought back on how I had barely changed that year, the transition from a 18 year old to a 19 year old barely noticeable. 

 

Jensen smiled sweetly down at me and I didn’t know whether to scream or hug him. This was Jensen Ackles wanted for countless amounts of manslaughter and yet this was also Jen my friend, my soul mate, my lover. My breath hitched when Jensen hooked and hand behind my neck and gently pulled me to sit upright. We stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to exactly do next. Jensen eyes, the eyes that I had longed to look into for so long, where staring right at him. Light emerald green eyes full of warmth and love as they looked at me. Jensen was like a snake charmer and I was held captive by his gaze unable to look away or really even think as I watched Jensen with bated breath. When he smiled I felt as if my body had turned to jello and I watched curiously as Jensen reached into his back jean pocket. The sudden flash of a blade caught me off guard and I stumbled backwards on the bed trying to inch away from the gleaming knife.

 

“J-Jen p-please,” I whispered in a small voice as he advanced on me with a now blank expression on his face, “Jensen p-please… I-I love you!”

 

Jensen leaned down until his face was only centimeters from mine and I shivered as I felt Jensen wedge his knee between my spread legs. It was a position that I hadn’t been in forever and it brought back so many memories of me and Jensen. I didn’t even realize that I had begun to cry until Jensen tsked and carefully whipped away a few of my tears with a finger. Inside I was screaming, why did Jensen have to make this difficult if he was going to kill me then why not get it over quickly? I closed my eyes bracing myself for the blow when I felt a small prick across my wrist. 

 

I gasped and my eyes shot open only to see Jensen huddled over me holding my bleeding wrist to his mouth. Jensen slowly stuck his tongue out, eyes never leaving mine, and lapped at the cut. I watched memorized as his pink tongue swirled around the cut sucking the blood up greedily sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

 

“W-what are you doing?” I whispered although it came out more like a moan. Jensen smiled cheekily at me and dropped my wrist softly ghosting his fingers over the cut. A small droplet of blood hung on the corner of Jensen’s lip and his tongue darted out to capture it staring at me meaningfully. 

 

“You’re mine.” Jensen said in a low sexy voice that made my teenage mind spin. I felt my heart stop at those words as I stared stunned at Jensen for a moment before springing up and throwing my arms around the man.

 

“You do care! I missed you!” I sobbed breaking into tears as I buried my face in his neck, “I thought you were dead. You are dead but you’re here.”

 

“If I was dead how could I be here?” Jensen chuckled lowly making me shiver. I let out another sob and wrapped my arms around his neck even tighter squishing their bodies together until they were a mass of tangled limps.

 

“You drove the car over the side of the bridge,” I whispered pulling away to look Jensen in the face, “I saw you in the car as it was sucked under… there’s no way…”

 

“Jay,” He whispered smirking at I shivered at the sound of my own name, “You of all people should know how. After all I’ve left quite the impression on you my little stalker.”

 

“W-what?” I asked with wide eyes thinking back to the shoebox full of newspaper articles, “How did you know?”

 

“When I was gone I wasn’t really ever gone.” Jensen smiled running and hand through my knotted hair.

 

“You’re speaking in riddles,” I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut under Jensen’s ministrations.

 

“Haven’t I always?” He smirked leaning down flicking out his tongue against my lips, “The police never did find a body.”

 

“Just like last time,” I whispered in realization as Jensen dove down to capture my pouty lips again. 

 

I let out a breathy moan as Jensen crushed our bodies together for the first time in what felt like forever. I could already begin feel myself hardening from Jensen’s touches and I mewled arching up against the older man. 

 

“Looks like someone hasn’t been laid in a year,” Jensen chuckled sucking powerfully on my neck. 

 

I let out a moan and turned my head to side giving Jensen more access as I wrapped my long legs around his back bringing our bodies even closer. I was in pure ecstasy as Jensen ran his hands up and down my sides, each time hitching my flimsy nightshirt a little higher. Jensen’s hardness was pushing down into my thigh and I began to rub my knee up and down against it clinging to Jensen’s neck with my arms dipping my head back. The sensation was too much and I almost came when Jensen removed his mouth from my neck pressed our open mouths together again letting us share each other’s air. 

 

“Only you,” I whispered in a strong tone, “No one else… only you.”

 

“God I missed this,” Jensen moaned rubbing himself on my thigh. 

 

When he grounded down especially hard I let out a squeak. The noise made Jensen growl in approval and began to grab at my thin night shirt ripping it clear off. I let out a little huff as the shirt fell to the floor in tatters but didn’t think much of it when Jensen latched on to one of my tiny hard nipples teasingly. The heat between was like that of a furnace as we continued to grab at each other, our desperation obvious. When Jensen swirled his tongue around the nub he stopped for a moment experimentally licking it again as if unsure of something. 

 

There it was again the distinct taste of metal.

 

“W-what?” I panted grabbing at Jensen’s long hair, “J-Jen why’d you stop?”

 

“Hmm,” Jensen mumbled licking my nipple again before latching on to the piercing there. I let out a little gasp as Jensen began to tug harshly on it gripping it with his teeth. He pulled until the skin was stretched taut and then released it the metal ring thudding against my rib. I let out a little yelp as Jensen bit down on it again and began to pull snaking a hand down into my pants at the same time. My breath increased a little as Jensen began to stroke my clothed member occasionally squeezing it until I saw stars.

 

“J-Jen… fuck…. Ouch! That hurt!” I snapped batting his head as he pulled harshly on the piercing again.

 

“When did you get this?” Jensen asked releasing the piercing and stroking a hand over the angry red nipples. I whimpered at the absence of Jensen’s hand but the tweaking on the stubs felt just as good.

 

“After about three months after you left… off,” I instructed pulling Jensen’s black shirt off and tossing it to the ground, “Chad went with me.”

 

Jensen growled at the mention of the blonde and tipped me backwards on the bed again grabbing at my pajama bottoms. They easily slid off and the older man snorted at the sight of my Christmas boxers. I immediately blushed and tried to make up some lame excuse but was soon silenced when Jensen pressed our mouths together again. Jensen kissed me hotly delighted when I answered back just as fiercely. I let out a sigh as Jensen began to increase his strokes and I took the time to fully look Jensen over. His chest was now wider than I remembered it being and had a nice tan to it unlike the pallor white color my skin had taken up from months of staying inside all day. I was mesmerized with how Jensen’s new muscles flexed and bulged as he held himself over me, a sight that made my gut tighten some more. There was the slightest scar in a circular shape on Jensen’s right arm and I thought back to the day at the asylum when Jensen had been shot. It was only moments later that I had been taken from him and put through hell and back. Those months had been painful for me and even at the mere thought of losing Jensen again I began to hyperventilate. I couldn’t let that happen I simply couldn’t.

 

“Jensen.” I gasped grabbing Jensen’s behind the neck and pulling his body down on top of mine.

 

“Someone’s needy,” Jensen smirked grinding down into me, “What is it?”

 

“You,” I whispered looking down muttering something else that Jensen didn’t catch.

 

“What?” He demanded grabbing my by the jaw and forcing me to look at him, “What?”

 

“You… you can’t ever leave me again.” I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

 

“Oh God,” Jensen groaned as I buried my face in his neck, “Jay will you stop crying? I swear it’s like every five minutes with you.”

 

“I’m sorry okay!” I wailed clinging to Jensen tightly, “I-I can’t help it alright! I j-just don’t want you to leave me again!”

 

“I’m not going to leave you again,” Jensen whispered sitting up and hugging my sobbing body close. I let out little shuddery breaths and Jensen sighed in frustration stroking my hair until my breath evened out.

 

“B-but you left me last time… you weren’t there for me and didn’t stop them last time. They just took me and you didn’t even try to stop them.” I whispered into his neck. Jensen let out a feral growl and squeezed my sides roughly shaking me as he snarled in my face.

 

“I’m not going to fucking leave you again got it?’ He snapped, “I promise alright? Haven’t I always kept my promises?”

 

“Yes.” I muttered softly.

 

“Then shut the hell up and stop crying!” He said shaking me one last time. I sniffed and nodded sadly refusing to meet Jensen’s eyes and the older man frowned grabbing me by the chin so I was facing him, “I love you and no one can say otherwise.”

 

“I love you,” I whispered as Jensen captured my lips again teasing me with his tongue. 

 

Jensen moaned into the kiss and tipped me back onto the bed again running his hands all over. I felt as if my skin were on fire and I whimpered running a hand down the sculptured plains of Jensen’s abs. My jaw still hurt from Jensen grabbing it earlier but somehow this was the most romantic moment in my life. Loving Jensen was both painful and romantic, I knew that Jensen would always have a rough side to him and yet somehow I didn’t seem to mind. For the past few weeks countless amounts of people had kept telling me that I was wrong, I didn’t really love him it was just a symptom, and no matter how hard I tried it seemed everything I did was wrong. With Jensen there was no wrong but then again there was no right. The rules of society didn’t seem to affect him no matter what he did and it secretly thrilled me that someone could be so free and wild as that. 

 

“God I want to fuck you into this mattress,” Jensen mumbled against my throat, “Baby it’s been so long…”

 

He dragged his hands from my shoulders down my back finally stopping at the swell of my bottom. Then with one quick flick he dragged my boxers off now leaving me quivering and naked tucked beneath the older man. Jensen smiled cockily and ground down hard making me hiss as the rough denim of his jeans. 

 

“W-why am I the only one naked?” I panted arching my back so I met in time with his movements.

 

“Turn around,” Jensen instructed ignoring my question, “Turn around.” He repeated firmly when I refused to.

 

“Ouch… Jen,” I whined when Jensen flipped me over onto my stomach. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me backwards so I was now on all fours. The sound of rustling clothes could be heard and I frowned, “Jen what are you doing back there?”

 

“Shh,” He whispered caressing my bottom.

 

“What- Oh!” I cried out when I felt something hot and wet enter me. 

 

It took a minute for my mind to register that it wasn’t a cock and I mewled leaning back until I was practically sitting on Jensen’s face. I started to demand that he just take him already but Jensen merely laughed slapping me across the butt. I arched my back and let out a low moan of pleasure as Jensen wiggled his tongue further and further in until he finally found that spot. With one short jab of his tongue I almost fell off the bed as my legs gave out. The room felt hot and smelled of sweat, a smell that normally would have disgusted me, was now making me pant, as I smelled Jensen’s scent all over my skin marking me. Jensen grabbed me between the thighs and spread them apart almost making me do a split now. The new position gave Jensen better access now and he began to lick furiously while at the same time taking my leaking member in his hand.

 

“Oh… right there… right there Jen,” I chanted as Jensen stroked me harder in time with his licks, “Oh my god Jen! Oh! Oh! Jensen Yes! Yes! Holy fuck yes!”

 

Jensen gave one last lick to my hot spot squeezing my member tightly at the same time until I saw stars. I came screaming his name so loud that my throat hurt before clumsily falling onto the bed with a sigh. I lay there like a pool of jello absolutely blissful not even noticing when I heard Jensen moving around behind me. Everything hurt right then and yet I felt totally relaxed and cleansed at the same time. I smiled dreamily nuzzling my face into the comforter and sighed closing my eyes for a moment waiting for sleep to come. 

 

“God,” My eyes shot open at the sound of Jensen’s voice panting in my ear, “You looked so damn hot just then.”

 

Cool hands rubbed down my sweaty back and I shivered hugging the sheets closer to my body. I felt the bed shift and then there was a weight on my back pushing me down into the mattress.

 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I fucked someone?” Jensen panted rocking forward. I squeaked when Jensen’s leaking member bumped my entrance and I turned my head to the side to get a better look at the man.

 

“I don’t want to know who your last fuck was,” I snarled shocked at my tone. I tried to calm myself down before speaking again, “It’ll only make me jealous.”

 

“Hmm,” Jensen hummed rubbing against me bumping my entrance each time but never going in, “You were.”

 

“What?” I blinked.

 

“It was hard,” Jensen said seriously. He paused for a moment before bursting out laughing at the double meaning of his words, “It was so fucking hard but I did it. I didn’t fuck anyone for an entire goddamn year.”

 

“…” I didn’t say anything but i nodded slowly encouraging him to continue.

 

“I had to masturbate practically every morning,” Jensen snorted loving how that statement made me blush, “And every single time…”

 

I sucked in a breath when Jensen stopped his rocking motions. I felt his shaggy bangs tickle my ear.

“I thought about you.” The second those words had left his mouth Jensen slammed forward into me making me scream in pain.

 

Jensen groaned as he slid back and slammed forward again still able to feel his spit from earlier in there. Meanwhile I was crying tears of pain at the intrusion I tried arching away from Jensen’s thrusting hips but the older man grabbed my arms pining them behind my back thus immobilizing me as he continued to thrust.

 

“Ah! J-Jen!” I cried out when he thrust especially hard slamming against my prostate hard. I let out a moan from a mixture of pain and pleasure as Jensen continued to pound relentlessly into me. Jensen released my arms only to grab my hips and jerk me backwards so our bodies met in time with our thrusting. I mewled as Jensen sat up on his knees pushing my head down into the mattress forcing my bottom into the air. Jensen fucked me hard increasing his pace as my screams got louder, more desperate. He knew he was being rough with me and yet at the same time he made sure his hard thrusts would always bring me pleasure. Mind searing pleasure that left me a gurgling mess beneath him. 

 

“I… fucking…” Jensen gritted out squeezing my hips so hard I knew I’d have bruises the next day, “Love… you!”

 

“J-Jen,” I barely managed to get out as Jensen slammed in hard again.

 

“Oh fuck!” Jensen screamed out as he came. He continued to thrust riding his orgasm out until he went soft within me.

 

“I love you,” Jensen whispered lying down on his back pulling me along with him as he was still inside my trembling body, “Forever I promise.”

 

“Forever.” I repeated nodding slowly before drifting off into sleep.

________________________________________

 

“Jared, honey, I’m home!” Sherri called stumbling over a pair of shoes in the foyer’s hallways.

 

“Opps!” She giggled still a little tipsy from the party. The clock in the dining room rang out four times and she frowned not quite believing how late it was.

 

“Jay?” She called kicking off her high heels. They clacked against the wooden floors and Sherri frowned. It was quite, too quite. Surely Jared would have woken up the minute she burst through the door and come down to scold her on her drinking habits.

 

“Jared?” She called walking up the stairway. She could see Jared’s open door at the top of the stairwell and she shivered at how cool the air was up there. She hadn’t left the central air on so how was it so cold?

 

“Jared, come out here this instant.” She ordered. Still there was neither movement nor noise in the big house and Sherri shivered as she crept over to Jared’s doorway.

 

“Jay honey?” She whispered pushing open the door.

 

“OH MY GOD!”

________________________________________

 

I sighed as I watched the street lamps roll by one by one. It was still early in the morning and the sun had yet to come up. The roads were empty as the heavy black Cadillac drove through the abandon streets of Austin. There was something so absolutely peaceful about driving alone on the roads and I sighed in contentment leaning my head against the cool glass of the window. I was taking a big step tonight but it was worth it.

 

“Do you think she’ll miss me?” I said breaking the silence.

 

“Who?” Jensen asked keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“My mom, Sherri.” 

 

“Yeah for awhile,” Jensen shrugged reaching over and taking my hand in his, “But then she’ll get over it, have a funeral, and move on.”

 

“I think we over did it with the chicken blood splattered all over the sheets.” I giggled squeezing Jensen’s hand playfully.

 

“She’ll have to get over it then,” Jensen smirked rubbing his thumb against my knuckles lightly, “I don’t like sharing.”

 

“And I like you not liking… to share.” I smiled sheepishly.

 

“God you are such a nerd.” Jensen barked out a laugh.

 

“But you love me.” I smiled biting my lip.

 

“Forever.” Jensen nodded as we drove off into the night .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I wouldn't kill Jensen! We cant live without his crazy ass.  
> Well I really hope you all enjoyed this story I know I did. Like I said the first 2 chapters of the sequel will be up tomorrow and get prepared people that story will be even crazier than this one! If that's possible...and it is!  
> That's a wrap for now!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Please leave me some feed back on this story and let me know how yall like it so far!


End file.
